Excuse Me?
by Nimhi
Summary: Harry and Draco were in detention when Draco asked an odd question. "Do you hate me?" Slash/yaoi, pretty much pure crack
1. Do you hate me?

Excuse Me?

Story started by the illustrious Midnaite  
Continued and newly revamped by Nimhi

No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. This is a fan created work.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance/Parody

Summary: Harry and Draco were in detention when Draco asked an odd question. "Do you hate me?"

Notes: I'm not sure I like this story. Looking back on it as an adult it makes me cringe a bit. I suppose it makes sense that it's badly written, since Midnaite and I were 14 when we started it. I am going back over it and editing it mildly, but despite everything I cannot turn it into a decent piece of work. As it is, people seem to be enjoying it, so perhaps it's not as awful as it looks to me, but I need to tweak it for my own…comfort, I suppose? If I'm going to finish this, I need to come to terms with what the first chapters say. So here it is, my revamped cheese fest! Improbable plot and antics included! Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Do You Hate Me?

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting alone in the potions classroom. Draco was organizing glass phials while Harry pulled the wings off of various bugs and put them (the wings) in jars. Quite obviously, this was not how either of the boys would have liked to have been spending their evening. As it was, they had both received detentions from Professor McGonagall for fighting in the hall.

It was some consolation, at least to Draco, to know that they were not the only ones being punished. Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger were serving their detention with Filch, while Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe were serving detention with McGonagall. Needless to say, none of the aforementioned students were too happy. Realizing that conflict would only make the detention seem to pass slower, Hermione had managed to form a semi-peace treaty with Goyle. Soon, the two were actually working together, so as to finish their cleaning sooner. Ron, predictably, was not doing nearly so well with Crabbe; both boys already earned another detention for further fighting. They were still yelling at each other now. But in the potions classroom, silence prevailed.

For the most part, at least.

Clink, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Clink, clank, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Clink, CRUNCH.

"DAMN!"

Clank, clank, clank, crunch,

"Damn."

Thunk.

"Potter."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Clink, clink, clink. Clank, clink, clink.

Harry was sure the sound of the phials clinking together was going to drive him insane. Any second now, he was sure, he'd…scream or something. The irritating sound was severely distracting and he had already crushed more than a few bugs. Time seemed to crawl by slower by the second and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tune out the damn clickity clanking.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Are you almost finished?"

"No."

Clink, clink, clank, clink, clink, crunch.

Harry bit his tongue and grabbed another bug.

Clink, clink…clink…

"Potter?"

Crunch.

"Damn it. What, Malfoy?"

"Do you hate me?"

Silence.

"What did you say?"

"Do you hate me?"

Harry blinked. Clearly he was missing something. Why would Malfoy ask him something like that? The antagonism between them the past six years was legendary. Hardly the precursor to a quiet, sincere question like the one the blond posed.

"Do _you_ hate _me_?" he asked curiously. Draco tilted his head.

"I asked you first." He said, simply. Harry frowned, vaguely irritated by the response. "And I want the truth, Potter."

That wasn't what he had been expecting. So, Malfoy was serious. He really wanted to know?

"No, I don't hate you, Malfoy."

Silence descended again.

Clink, clink, clank…

"That's good."

Crunch.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'that's good'."

Clink, clink, clink, clank.

"I _know_ that. I want to know why you said it."

"Because I don't hate you either."

Clink, clink, clink, clink.

"Then why do you always have to…"

Clank, clink, clink, click.

"Because I think it's quite possible that I love you."

Crunch, crackle, crunch.

"What!"

"I might possibly love you."

Clink, clink, clank, clink.

~ ! ~

Hermione was happy. Quite happy, in fact. Gregory Goyle wasn't the stupidest person she had ever met. She had cautiously engaged Goyle into a non hostile conversation in an attempt to keep their detention from being too miserable, fully expecting to be talking to the intellectual equivalent of a brick. Against all expectations, however, she was rather enjoying talking to him. Crabbe and Goyle had never, to her knowledge, done with enthusiasm and interest anything that didn't involve violence. Obviously she had the wrong impression of Goyle; he was eager to learn anything Hermione would tell him.

"Wait, Hermione, what was that last word?" he asked, face distorting slightly in thought. They were discussing her summer trip to the United States.

"Extravagant?" Hermione asked. Goyle nodded slowly.

"That means, er, amazing but over-done right?" he asked hesitantly, as though he expected to be wrong. Hermione smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"That's right." She said firmly. "As I was saying, it was really neat, if a bit extravagant. Still, it was amazing to be there."

"I can imagine." Goyle said. "Do you have any pictures?"

"Loads!" Hermione grinned. "Would you like to see them tomorrow? After classes? Perhaps Crabbe would be interested too?"

"I know he would!" Goyle grinned. Needless to say, Hermione was pleased. She always enjoyed spreading knowledge around and she enjoyed it even more when the recipients were willing. Which they usually weren't.

"Have you ever read 'Hogwarts: A History'?" she asked. Goyle shook his head.

"No, was it any good?" he asked. Hermione grinned. If only it were this easy with Ron and Harry!

"It was very informative, you could learn a lot." She said, nodding sagely. "If you'd like, I can lend you one of my copies. But only if you promise to be very careful with it."

"I'd be very careful." Goyle assured her. Hermione's grin widened.

"Splendid."

~ ! ~

"I hate you." Ron informed the other boy.

"I hate you more." Crabbe responded.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not, now shut up."

"Do too, make me."

"Do not, make me make you."

"Do too, make me make you make me."

"Do not, make me make you make me make you."

"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" McGonagall yelled. The boys went back to working silently and glaring at each other.

"I hate you." Ron said quietly.

"I hate you more."

~ ! ~

Clink, clink, clank, clink, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Clink, clink, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Clink, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Cli…crunch

"DAMN!"

Silence.

Clink. Clink. Clank. Clink, clink, clink, crunch.

"Damn."

Clink, clink, clink, crunch.

"Dmmmmphhh. Draacoo?"

"Mmm?"

"Mm."

"I thought so."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Mmmmm…"

~ ! ~

"It was really nice talking to you." Hermione grinned at Gregory.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Tomorrow, just leaving the Great Hall?"

"Sure. I'll try not to hit you so hard this time."

"And I promise not to hex you, unless it's safe and easily remedied."

"Deal."

"Later!"

"Bye."

~ ! ~

Ron ran top speed out of the Transfiguration classroom. A few minutes later, Crabbe bolted for the Slytherin common room.

~ ! ~

"Mmmmm…Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I might love you too."

"Good."

"I still think you're a bloody git, though."

"That's fine."

"Mmm…Ron's going to try and kill you now."

"And you aren't going to try and stop him?"

"Aaaaall I can do is trrrrrryy, no guarrrrrantees that'll woooork…Don't do that when I'm talking!"

"Do what? This…?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

~ ! ~

Ron burst into the Gryffindor common room, out of breath. Hermione, who was sitting in front of the fire with a book raised an eyebrow at him.

"In a hurry?" she asked, taking in his appearance. He frowned at her.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, looking pointedly around the common room. Hermione shrugged.

"I thought he was with you." She said matter-of-factly. "I was just waiting up for you two to get back."

"Is he still in detention?"

"I suppose we could go check?"

"Sure."

~ ! ~

Down in the dungeons, Snape was taking a deep breath. He placed one hand against the door to his classroom and mustered up his most threatening voice.

"Haven't you imbeciles finished y..." Snape stopped cold. The phials were all neatly organized on the shelf, the bugs were all de-winged and the wings were in jars on the shelf. The bugs, however, were sitting, forgotten on the table, as the two boys responsible for cleaning them up were a bit...tied up at the moment. The blood drained from his face.

One of the boys moaned, and Snape swayed on his feet. He had only left for a few minutes...if anything he would have thought they would be fighting but...thank Merlin he had returned now, rather than any later. At least they still had their clothing on.

"Professor?" Granger's voice asked from behind him. "Is Harry...?"

Snape gestured mutely at the boys. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped and there was a dull thud as Ron hit the ground in a dead faint. Harry and Draco pulled apart and looked over at the door. Draco smirked drunkenly at Snape and Hermione. Harry slid his arms back around Draco's waist, gently kissing his neck. As Draco made a soft sound of approval and leaned into the touch, Snape uncharacteristically joined Ron on the floor.

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and led him toward the door, over Snape, past the still staring Hermione, over Ron and into the hall.

"My room?" he whispered.

"Your room." Draco replied, and the two swept off toward the Gryffindor dorms. Hermione soon joined her boyfriend and her professor in their dead faints.

~ ! ~

The next morning, Seamus woke up early. Usually a late sleeper, the Irish boy had gone to bed early the night before, since the golden trio wasn't around for him to amuse himself with. He pushed the curtains away from his bed and surveyed the room. A slow smile spread over his face. Harry had tied quite a knot to hold his curtains together. Clearly Harry, once again forgetting that he could use magic, was trying to keep people out. And if he was trying to keep people out, he must be hiding something.

A girl, obviously. What else could he have to hide?

Seamus decided to find out who it was. Lavender? Parvati? Maybe even Ginny! Oh, Ron would be so mad! He crept over to Harry's bed, and pushed away the hanging cloth under the knot. What he saw nearly made him shout out loud. He rubbed his eyes once, for good measure, and looked again.

Pale hair glinting in the light, Draco Malfoy was curled up next to Harry, sleeping. Seamus stumbled backwards, away from Harry's bed, pulling the curtain closed. Still in shock, he climbed into his own bed again. He began to drift off as he tried to process what he had just seen. In a few minutes he was startled awake by the sound of Neville walking toward Harry's bed. He jumped up, throwing his curtains back.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Neville blinked in confusion.

"I was just going to wake Harry up…" he said, "See if he wanted me to wait to go down to breakfast."

Seamus shook his head quickly.

"Let him sleep. He was up late in detention, with Snape no less." He said. "After that, he deserves his sleep."

"Oh." Neville said, shrugging. "Okay."

Seamus breathed a sigh of relief as Neville headed towards the bathroom. He eyed Harry's bed.

_All right, Potter. This better have a good explanation._

~end chapter 1


	2. What happened?

Excuse Me?

Nimhi and Midnaite

No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. This is a fan created work.

Notes: Alright, I'm really doing this. I'm going to make it through all of these chapters and then start new ones. Here's chapter two!

Chapter 2  
What Happened?

~!~

Seamus frowned. Everyone had gone down to breakfast except him. That is, him and the people in Harry's bed. Dean had seemed mildly concerned when Seamus had urged him to go down to breakfast without him, giving a flimsy excuse about being on a new diet. He glared at the bed curtains.

_You have to come out sometime, and when you do, you've got a helluva lot of questions to answer._

He fiddled with his robes in annoyance.

Time passed.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours, and Seamus's stomach was starting to growl unhappily when finally there was a rustling sound from the other bed. Seamus dropped the Sailormoon cards he had been playing with and turned expectantly toward Harry's bed. After a long moment, a slender arm reached out and grabbed a pair of glasses off the bed stand.

"G'morning." A voice Seamus identified as Draco's mumbled. "Or rather, afternoon."

"Is it really?" Harry's voice asked. "We've missed breakfast!"

"Yeah, I suppose. But at least we don't have classes today. I wouldn't want to explain why we're both late…"

Seamus fought the urge to charge over to the other bed, rip open the curtains, and start yelling. Instead, he clenched his fists into his quilt and took a calming breath.

"Well, we may as well get up." Harry said. "No point in lying around all day."

"I disagree."

There was a rustling sound followed by giggles. Seamus rolled his eyes in exasperation. Finally, after a few more suspicious sounds, the curtains opened. Harry pushed back the quilt and stretched languorously, Draco sliding over to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Seamus's eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands.

"For Merlin's sake, GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" he screeched.

Harry and Draco both yelped in alarm and Draco jerked the quilt up over himself, knocking Harry backwards in the process. They peered out at Seamus from under the blankets, eyes wide.

"Seamus?" Harry asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Seamus sighed.

"Well, this _is_ my room too." He said slowly. "As in, I sleep here every night? And it's not hard to notice when little things are different. Things like people who often forget to even _close_ their curtains tying a huge fucking knot in them. Now get up, get dressed, and start talking."

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance before Harry sighed and shrugged.

"Give us a minute to get dressed." He said resignedly. Seamus nodded before heading to the bathroom to give the other boys a moment alone. Once he had gone, Draco turned to Harry with a serious expression.

"Is this going to be alright?" he asked quietly. "Finnegan knowing? Of all the people to find out like this…."

"I…I think it'll be fine." Harry replied, pulling on a pair of pants and handing Draco his. "Seamus is…less likely to be angry than say, Ron. On the other hand, he's hardly discreet."

"He must have kept anyone else from checking on us this morning, though. Does Ron usually go to breakfast without waking you?"

"No, he doesn't. Well, maybe that's a good sign, then."

"You done?" Seamus poked his head into the room. Harry nodded and motioned for him to come over. He came the rest of the way into the room and sat on Ron's bed, facing Harry and Draco.

There was a moment in which the boys merely stared awkwardly at each other, before Harry sighed.

"So, we had detention last night." He began.

~ # ~

Seamus was quiet through the entire explanation, which only served to make Harry even more nervous than he already was. When they had finished Seamus gazed speculatively between the boys sitting opposite him. Harry swallowed heavily and Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. Finally, Seamus grinned.

"Oh, it's absolutely perfect! Why didn't I see it before?" he burst out. "A rivalry started when one turned down the other's friendship. Somehow, no matter what else was happening, neither could ever quite ignore the other…slow realization that maybe, the spark between you wasn't exactly hatred, maybe it never was…I love it!"

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance.

"Er, you won't tell anyone yet, will you?" Draco asked hesitantly, eyeing Seamus. "Because if you do, I swear I'll…"

Seamus held his hands up.

"Woah, don't worry Malfoy, your secret's safe with me." then he frowned. "Don't get me wrong though, appealing story aside, you're still a git. But this is Harry's secret as well."

Draco frowned at him and opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut him off.

"Anyway, Draco, you should really be going." He said. "If anyone finds you in here…"

Draco nodded.

"Very well." He said. "I'll see you later."

He kissed Harry gently while Seamus rolled his eyes, then quietly slipped out the door, looking both ways before disappearing. There was a pause, and Seamus turned to smirk at Harry.

"W-what?" Harry asked nervously. Seamus grinned even bigger. Harry eyed him.

"Is he hung?"

"SEAMUS!"

~ ! ~

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded as Harry sat down next to her and Ron. He had found them outside studying. Or, Hermione was studying and Ron was daydreaming. "Where _were_ you? You missed breakfast!"

"I slept in." Harry said matter-of-factly, flipping open a book. A few feet away Seamus, who had followed him out onto the grounds and joined Dean, let out an odd giggle. Harry threw him a Look. He cleared his throat slightly and put on a serious face. "Besides, I can just grab something from the house elves to eat, so that's no problem. It's been too long since I've visited Dobby."

Hermione eyed him but seemed to accept this answer and she turned back to her book. Ron, however, grinned at Harry conspiratorially and leaned over.

"So? Who was she?" he whispered in Harry's ear. At the raven haired boy's shocked expression Ron grinned more. "C'mon, mate! I saw that knot in your curtains. Then having Seamus shooing us all away? Who was she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Harry said, looking down at his book. Ron frowned.

"What's this, Harry? We're best friends, aren't we?" he insisted. "You can tell me!"

"There was no girl." Harry said, with a slight shrug. Seamus snorted into his hand before letting out another giggle. Harry glared at him. He controlled himself, and turned back to his conversation with Dean.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ron asked, poking out his lower lip and giving it a touch of tremble. "I thought you told me everything?"

Harry sighed and tried to say something, but Ron was already laying it on thick. He placed a hand over his heart.

"YOU DON'T _LOVE_ ME ANYMORE!" he wailed dramatically. Seamus obviously couldn't control himself any longer, he burst into hysterical laughter. Ron stopped acting and stared at him before turning to glare at Harry. "You told him, didn't you? I can't _believe_ you! You told _SEAMUS_ and not me! What the fuck, Harry?"

Harry sighed again.

"I didn't tell him anything."

"I don't believe you! He knows something that you're not telling me!"

"Oh, Harry! He'll simply _die_!" Seamus squealed, between laughs. "He won't even believe it, oh, tell him! I want to see his face!"

"Shut UP, Seamus!"

"You DID tell him something!"

"No, I didn't! You don't understand! He…found out on his own…"

Seamus just laughed harder.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Ron, I…"

"Is there a problem?" a cool voice asked. Ron stopped snapped his mouth shut and glared up at the blond who had just wandered up. Seamus laughed so hard it looked like he was having convulsions and Harry blushed and looked away.

"No problem here, Malfoy." Hermione said flatly, nose still in her book as she generally ignored the boys. "Go away."

Draco smirked.

"No, there is a problem." He threw a pointed look at Harry. "Your very existence is a huge problem for me. Now, if you must behave like animals, can't you keep it in the den? The rest of the world doesn't want to listen."

Harry sighed.

"Go away Dra…er, Malfoy." He said. "We don't need you here."

"Oh but you do. After all, what _would_ this world be without me?"

"Heaven?" Ron suggested.

"Shut up, Weasel. What do you know?"

"More than you!"

"Is that so? At least I'm not failing potions!"

"S-shut up!"

"Is that the best you can come up with, you pathetic piece of filth! _Shut up_? What'll you do if I don't? What _can_ you do? You can't even make friends without scar-head's help! Always following him around like some kind of lovesick puppy and hiding in his shadow when you get scared!"

"You _BASTARD_!"

"Aw, did I upset Wonder boy's little _lap dog_?"

Harry growled softly. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? Why just after…last night? When everything seemed to be getting better…Why did they have to hate each other so…?

"Both of you, _CUT IT OUT_!" He shouted, hands rising to his hair in frustration. "Malfoy, _LEAVE_, go…comb your hair or whatever the fuck it is you do in your spare time. Ron just _ignore_ him, okay? He's _not_ worth the trouble, and Seamus? DAMMIT SEAMUS, SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!"

Everybody within hearing distance stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Harry?" Ron asked slowly, completely forgetting his argument with Draco. "You okay?"

"No I'm _NOT_ okay!" Harry screeched, jumping to his feet, eyes shining with tears. "All this stupid hatred! There's no fucking POINT! Don't any of you _get_ it? Why are we always fighting with each other? House rivalries mean _NOTHING_ anymore!"

He ran back toward the school, leaving everyone staring after him. Ron immediately turned to glare at Draco.

"This is entirely _your_ fault!" he declared. Draco stared at him for a moment.

"I know…" he whispered suddenly. "Look Weasel, I'm sorry, okay? I've got to go."

He took off after Harry.

"What just happened?" Hannah Abbott asked her friend Susan Bones. The two Hufflepuffs had been sitting nearby. Susan shrugged.

Seamus glared at Ron.

"You bloody _idiot_!" he hissed. "Why'd you have to go and get in a fight with Malfoy _today_? What's your _problem_?"

He grabbed Dean by the wrist and stalked away. All the other students stared at Ron.

"Er…Hermione, what just happened?"

~ ! ~

Back in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dormitory, Draco was holding Harry gently as the brunet tried not to cry.

"He'll never accept it." Harry whispered. "He'll hate me…"

"Shh…" Draco replied, stroking Harry's hair. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"That's impossible, Draco. How can it possibly be fine?"

"Because you're not going to give up now. He'll listen eventually."

"Draco, he hates you. He'd sooner adopt a Blast-Ended Skrewt and keep it in his bed than associate with you."

"Well…perhaps if I…if I were to make an effort to…to…make, you know…amends with him? Before you tell him, I mean. Maybe even…possibly, become reasonably polite acquaintances, even…_friends_, maybe? If…that'd help?"

"You hate him too."

Draco sighed.

"You're right Harry, I do. But I'm willing to try and make…make friends with him, because I really think I might love you. And if he's truly your friend, he'll accept that."

Harry sighed.

"I suppose it's worth a shot."

He wiped at his tears and gave a half hearted smile.

"So, what's his name? You can't go on calling him Weasel, after all."

"Er…"

"Ron. His name is Ron."

"Ron. Gotcha."


	3. Malfoy's after me.

Excuse Me?

Nimhi and Midnaite

No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. This is a fan created work.

Notes: At this point, the best I can hope for is that everyone can just enjoy this as (hopefully) amusing bad!fic. There is no way to fix this ridiculousness. The OOCness, the ludicrous plot...guys, it's all downhill from here.

Chapter 3  
Malfoy's After Me.

~ # ~

Hermione blinked. After yelling at Ron – though she was really more confused than upset with him - she had gone back into the castle looking for Harry. After searching a few likely rooms and the kitchen, she had come to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady had informed her that yes, Harry had come through here. So she had gone up to the boy's dorm to talk to him.

"Oh…my…god…" she whispered, hands flying to her mouth in shock. "It wasn't a dream…"

Last night she and Ron had found themselves outside the Potions classroom, on the floor. Ron couldn't remember anything about how they had gotten there. Hermione, however, remembered everything. But, due to how ridiculous it seemed, she had decided it must've been a dream. Now blatant proof that it _wasn't_ a dream was staring her in the face.

Harry and Draco curled together, dozing in Harry's bed. She felt her head spin and fought the urge to faint again before walking over to the couple. She hurriedly shook Harry and he awoke with a start.

"Wha…? Her…Hermione?" he blinked at her and set his glasses straight. Underneath him, Draco stirred. "Oh my god, Hermione!"

He jumped off Draco, startling the other boy awake.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry looked between Draco and Hermione and started to hyperventilate.

"He has to leave!" Hermione said, pointing at Draco. "Everyone's on their way back to the common room to hang out before lunch, he has to leave now!"

"You…you mean you don't…" Harry stuttered. Hermione cast him a look.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, we need to get him out of here!" she said. "We can't have him go through the portal now, someone will see…we should…"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Draco said, crossing his arms. Hermione glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry but…"

"Hermione? You in here?" Neville's voice called from down the stairs. The three teens' eyes widened.

"Figure something out, quickly!" Hermione hissed. Harry nodded as Hermione hurried out of the room. "Yeah, I'm here Neville."

"Er, Harry?" Draco whispered as the two huddled, wide eyed. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Harry shrugged nervously.

"I…I'm really not sure."

The two boys could hear the other Gryffindors arriving in the common room below. Draco fidgeted uneasily.

"So, what…what exactly would they do to me if…if they, you know, found me?" he asked.

"I really don't know." Harry said. "We've never found a Slytherin in our towers before. But they wouldn't do anything that would seriously damage you, I'm sure. At least, not if I vouch for you…"

"Well, thanks." Draco drawled sarcastically. "I feel _ever_ so much better. Stupid fucking…"

Harry glared at him briefly.

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy, I suppose…" he muttered. Then Harry's face lit up. "Draco! I've got an idea!"

Draco stared at the dark haired boy in disbelief.

"How can you have an idea?" he asked skeptically. "Even _I _don't have an idea."

Harry grinned.

"Stay here." He said, standing up. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like I have a choice."

"Shush."

Harry walked over to a trunk and quietly unlocked it. Once he opened it, he pulled out a silvery cloak and draped it over his arm. He walked back to Draco and threw it over the two of them just as Neville walked into the room. Draco's eyes widened and Harry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, he can't see us." He whispered. "It's an invisibility cloak."

Draco stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up, and let's get out of here before someone closes that door!"

Draco nodded and Harry removed his hand. The two quietly crept toward the open door. Unfortunately, just as they got to the door, Seamus came barreling into the room, knocking the invisible teens over.

Seamus screamed as he fell, face first.

"What the…?" Neville gasped, spinning around at the noise.

Seamus screamed even louder as he realized that he had fallen on an inexplicably hard pile of air. Neville, catching on a bit, started laughing.

"Get _off_ of me!" Harry screeched.

Seamus shrieked in shock as he heard the voice come from nowhere. Then he blinked. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you halfwit!" Harry replied. "Now get off!"

Seamus scrambled off the invisible people and as soon as he was off, they scurried away.

"Why are you wearing your invisibility cloak Harry?" Seamus asked as Neville chuckled merrily. "Harry?"

"That was close." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they made their way down the steps.

"Yes, I know, but getting through the common room and out the door will be even harder."

As if to prove his point, a third year boy ran right past them, almost hitting them. The boys glanced at each other nervously. They carefully dodged Parvati and Lavender, had their cloak stepped on by Colin, accidentally cried out a few times, unintentionally tripped a first year, and nearly got walked on by Dean before they made it to the portal. They stared at it.

"Now what?" Draco whispered as they moved out of a second year girl's way. Harry was about to answer that they'd wait until someone opened it when Fred and George burst in. Harry and Draco shot out the portal before it could be closed again. Once out, they crept into a dark hall and pulled off the cloak. Draco smiled mischievously.

"So, do you think I could borrow that sometime?" he asked. Harry eyed him.

"…Maybe." he said. He gave Draco a light kiss on the nose. "Now really, you should go."

Draco faked a pout.

"But Harry, I don't want to!" he whined. Harry gave him a lopsided smile and a kiss.

"I'll see you later, Draco."

"Bye, Harry."

Draco headed toward the dungeons and Harry walked the short distance back to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Pistachios." He said to her and she swung open. The moment he stepped inside he saw Hermione waiting for him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to her dorm. She practically threw him on her bed and sat down across from him.

"So when, exactly, were you planning to tell me about this?" she demanded. Harry looked down.

"Hermione, I…"

"When?"

"Hermio…"

"WHEN?"

"I don't know." He said finally. "Hermione, we just got together and I wanted to feel it out first. See what it'd be like with him…see if he's really who I think he is."

"Harry!"

"Really, Hermione, he's not that bad. He even offered to try and be friends with you and Ron, and he…please don't be angry at me…"

"Harry." Hermione's voice softened. "I'm not angry. I'm a bit hurt that you didn't think you could tell me, but I understand. But really, Harry, why Malfoy? Of all the men in the world, why choose him?"

"Like I said, he's really not bad at all, and he…he loves me Hermione, and I love him." Harry answered. "And I hope that's all you need to hear to accept it."

Hermione smiled.

"Harry, I never said I didn't accept it." She said, then she grinned wickedly. "Just one question…"

"What?"

"Is he hung?"

"Hermione!"

~ ! ~

"Hello uh…um…R..? R…Rolf? No, no, Rick?" Draco was trying to greet Ron the next morning. "Do allow me to try this again, hello Rachel? No, no that's not it, hello Remus? Hello…Ron! That's it! Hello, Ron!"

Hermione was staring in disbelief and Harry was holding back laughter. Ron, however, was eyeing Draco warily.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously. Draco frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Great Merlin, Ron, you needn't be rude." He said. "I was just trying to be nice."

With that he stuck his nose up and stalked away. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

"He called you Rachel!" Hermione snickered. Harry lifted his glasses and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Why was he even calling me by my first name?" Ron asked. "Why do you two think this is funny? That slimy git is probably up to something!"

Hermione shook her head, still giggling.

"Oh Ron, don't you think that just maybe he really _was_ trying to be nice?" she asked. Ron frowned.

"Impossible." He said flatly. Harry smiled and they all continued walking toward the Great hall for breakfast. When they walked in the door Draco spotted them and waved. To keep up appearances, Harry and Hermione gave him a suspicious look and Ron looked positively frightened. He hurriedly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat by Neville. Hermione sat next to him, and Harry sat across from them, next to Seamus.

"G'morning, all." Seamus said pleasantly, piling food on his plate. "I trust you slept well?"

"Malfoy's after me." Ron said. Seamus blinked and looked at him.

"Right then…" he said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe not so well…?"

"I'm serious, Seamus!" Ron hissed. "He's after me!"

"Why would Malfoy be after you?" Neville asked, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Devil only knows." Ron said flatly, "But he's after me."

Seamus glanced at Harry who smiled lopsidedly and shrugged. Seamus grinned and turned back to Ron.

"It's in your head, mate." He said. "Have a piece of toast."

"Seamus! How can you offer me toast at a time like this?" Ron said in exasperation. "Harry! Hermione! Neville! I mean it, guys!"

"I resent that remark." Hermione said teasingly. "I'm not by any stretch of the imagination a _guy_."

Ron sent her a look. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the windows opened just then and the mail arrived. Owls swooped down from overhead, and the Gryffindors were shocked to see a very familiar eagle owl drop two letters at their table. One on Harry's plate, one on Ron's. Ron picked up his letter cautiously. Slowly he opened it.

'Dear Ron,

I would just like to take this opportunity to apologize for all the insults and slander that I've thrown at you for the past few years. I really have nothing against you or your family. I've been a bloody git and I'd like to beg your forgiveness and perhaps eventually, become your friend.

Yours,  
Draco Malfoy'

"Seems nice enough to me." Neville said plainly, reading over Ron's shoulder. The redhead stared at him incredulously.

"Are you insane?" He asked, none too quietly. Neville colored. "It's a trick! Some kind of elaborate trap!"

"Breaking out the big words." Harry whispered jokingly to Seamus. The blond giggled then nudged Harry.

"Be careful." He whispered teasingly. "Malfoy's rubbing off on you…"

Harry threw him a mock sneer. Ron was still ranting to Neville about Draco's evil plot. Over at the Slytherin table Draco was smirking as he listened to Ron's ridiculous assumptions.

"So Draco, what exactly is your plot?" Pansy asked coyly, brushing her hand against Draco's arm. He smiled disarmingly at her.

"The plot, my dear, is simply that there _is_ no plot." He said. Pansy looked confused for a moment before masking it.

"Oh," she said, pretending to understand. "Yes, of course, brilliant."

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly.

"And finally, take over the world!" Ron ended his speech by jumping out of his seat and pointing to the sky. Harry, Seamus, Draco and Hermione couldn't help themselves, they burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. Ron looked at them confused. "What? It's plausible."

~o~


	4. "Dawn Mornings"

Excuse Me?

Nimhi and Midnaite

No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. This is a fan created work.

Notes: What the hell we were thinking when we wrote this chapter, I have no idea.

Chapter 4  
Dawn Mornings

~ ! ~

Harry and Hermione were still giggling as they left the Great Hall and poor Ron was still completely paranoid. He kept casting nervous glances over his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Draco walked up to the group just as Ron was scanning the room behind him.

"Hello." Draco said pleasantly.

Ron screeched, jumping back. His wide eyes fixed on Draco who had an amused smile on his face.

"STAY BACK!" Ron jetted behind Hermione and drew his wand. "I'll…I'll hex you!"

"Please, Ron, don't make me laugh." Draco said before turning to Hermione. "Um, Miss Granger, I don't know that I recall your first name…"

"Hermione." The brunette said pleasantly. "It's Hermione."

Draco smiled charmingly and took her hand.

"Hermione." He said, kissing her hand gently. "It's a pleasure."

Hermione blushed prettily and Ron's eyes stormed, though he was still too jumpy to really do anything. Harry rolled his eyes slightly at his friend's anger. Draco's eyes flickered to Ron.

"For merlin's sake Ron, stop hiding." He said. "I don't plan to hex you. I just wanted to say hello."

Ron looked unsure but slunk out from behind Hermione anyway.

"May we start over again?" Draco requested. "We didn't have a very pleasant start. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are, Ferret." Ron spat. Hermione elbowed him sharply, making him wince.

"Ron." She said firmly. The redhead frowned deeply.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said finally, warily holding his hand out to shake. Draco smiled mischievously and took Ron's hand, kissing it as he had Hermione's. Ron's eyes went wide and his face red. He pulled his hand back quickly. Draco snickered softly. Ron simply stared at the blond. Harry smiled.

"Sorry to cut this short, Draco, but we've got to get to Charms." He said. Draco smiled at him.

"See you soon." He said, bowing and leaving. Ron stared after him. Then he turned his wide eyes to Hermione.

"Did Draco Malfoy just kiss my hand?" he asked, as though he thought he had been dreaming. Hermione nodded.

"You know, he can really be quite charming." She said thoughtfully.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped in shock. "How can you say that?"

Harry shook his head, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. They headed off toward Charms.

~ ! ~

After Charms, the three Gryffindors had Herbology, and then Harry and Ron headed up to Divination while Hermione went to Arithmancy. After that they all headed to Potions. When they arrived, they met a bit of a dilemma. Neville wanted Hermione to sit next to him, Ron wanted to sit next to Harry, Hermione wanted to sit next to Ron, Draco wanted Harry to sit next to him, and Harry really didn't care where he sat. In the end, Hermione ended up by Neville, Ron by Seamus, and Harry by Draco. As the other students filed in they stared in shock at Harry and Draco's choice of seating. Once the whole class had come in, Snape burst out of his office. He glared around the room at all the students before his eyes lit on Harry and Draco. He appeared shocked for a moment before masking it.

"Today." He said dangerously. "We will be working on a very advanced potion. A potion which, even at the slightest mistake, can easily turn into an entirely different potion."

Neville squeaked nervously.

"In addition." Snape added. "It is an individual project. The person sitting next to you will be the one to monitor your change."

Neville squeaked again and Hermione looked nervously at him.

'Change?' Harry thought nervously. 'Splendid, I'll probably end up turning myself into a rat or something…'

Snape began barking instructions at them and everyone began hurriedly taking notes. When he finished, Snape stormed back into his office as the students began working. Fortunately, almost the entire class had copied down the instructions exactly. Unfortunately for Draco, he was the only one who hadn't. Unfortunately for him, he had written 12 pixie wings, not 12 xixie stings.

Eventually everyone finished their potion and they all looked identical. Kind of like Cream Soda, really. Snape glared at everyone.

"One person from each pair will now drink exactly one spoonful of their potion." He said. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Everyone looked at the person sitting across from them.

"You first?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Sure." He said, picking up a spoon. He dipped it in his potion and brought it to his lips. "Wonder what this does."

He drank it and set the spoon down.

"Well?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing yet." He said. Then he felt it. A slight tingling in his toes. It slowly moved up his body. Before his eyes everything seemed to get bigger and he felt himself shrinking. He opened his mouth to ask Draco what was going on and was startled at the sound that rang out from his mouth. "Nyao?"

Draco's eyes sparkled and he picked Harry up. Harry had turned into an adorable black cat. Draco glanced around the room. He saw a brown cat shaking in Hermione's arms, a yellowish cat trying its claws out on Ron's robe and various other felines around the room. He grinned and scratched Harry behind the ears. Unintentionally, Harry let out a long purr.

"Everyone." Snape said coldly. "Smear some potion on your partner's nose."

Draco did as he was told and suddenly found his lap occupied by Harry.

"Hello." he said, amusement shimmering in his eyes. Harry blushed as he delicately removed himself from Draco's lap. Snape sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Now for the rest of you." he said irritably. Draco grabbed his spoon and carefully spooned out some of his potion, but when he drank it, he didn't become a cat. In fact, nothing happened. He blinked.

"Professor?" Draco said, frowning. "Mine didn't do anything."

A red cat jumped suddenly onto their table and seemed to grin at Harry. Draco stared at it a moment, then turned back to Snape.

"I'm sure it's not your fault." Snape said, glancing coldly at Harry and Kitty-Ron. "You still get 100%. For effort."

"Thank you Professor." Draco beamed. Harry sighed and pet Kitty-Ron who hissed at the blond. Seamus came over and picked up Ron to turn him back.

After classes, Hermione, Ron and Harry went outside to sit by the lake. Just as Ron and Hermione began to argue about classes, "Of COURSE you're always getting low marks! You never study!" "At least I have a life APART from studying!" "Why you…" etc., a blonde girl ran frantically up to them.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" she screeched. "Help!"

"Do we know you?" Harry asked slowly. Silver eyes flashed desperately at him. Recognition suddenly flooded the dark haired boy. "Draco?"

"Help me…" Draco whimpered, falling to her knees and placing her head in Harry's lap. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared wide-eyed at her.

"Th-that's Malfoy?" Ron choked out. Then he smirked. "Lookin' good blondie."

Angry eyes filled with tears glared up at him. The girl pulled herself up into Harry's lap and broke down in tears.

"God…damn it…" she sniffled. "…what is wrong with me? I can't stop crying!"

Harry was in a state of shock as he awkwardly tried to comfort the very curvy girl huddled against him. Hermione's eyes flooded with sympathy.

"Poor girl." She said. "The shock from the change must have thrown her hormones into overdrive."

Ron was staring in shock. Draco sniffled and looked over at Hermione, tears streaming down her face. She launched herself at Hermione and hugged the other girl.

"Help me, please!" she sobbed. Hermione did a much better job of comforting the upset boy-turned-girl, and soon Draco's tears had disappeared.

"We should go see Dumbledore." Hermione said firmly. The teens stood and began walking, Draco latching onto Harry. As they passed through the hallways, girls threw shocked and angry glares at Draco and boys gave approving-yet-obviously-jealous glances at Harry. Draco looked as though she was about to burst back into tears, Ron was still in shock and Hermione was silently going over things she would have to tell Draco if this was long term. Harry was just confused. When they reached the statue outside of Dumbledore's office Harry said the first candy to come to his mind.

"Lollipop."

Nothing.

"Candy cane?" Hermione tried. After 'lemon drop', 'licorice', 'chocolate', and 'marshmallow' had failed, they finally got in when Draco unexpectedly said 'pocky'. Merlin only knew how he had any idea what pocky was. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Yes?" Dumbledore's voice said. "Come in?"

They entered. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, welcome!" he held out a box. "Pocky?"

Draco took three of the cookies while the others declined. Draco collapsed in a chair and nibbled.

"Now, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry fidgeted a bit.

"Well you see, Sir…Draco's been turned into a girl…" he said. "And we were wondering if you could turn him back…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Oh dear." He said, not sounding the least bit worried. "I think I know what's happened. Did you make a transfiguration potion that turns you into a cat?"

"Yes." all four teens answered in unison. Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well then, I'm sorry Miss Malfoy, you're going to have to wait this out. It'll take at least a week."

"WHAT!" Draco screeched, jumping up, a piece of pocky dangling from her mouth.

"I'll arrange for you to be transferred temporarily to Gryffindor under the name Dawn Mornings where Hermione can help get you used to being female." Dumbledore said calmly as the four teens blinked. "As for the rest of your classmates, everyone will be informed that Miss Mornings has been exchanged for Mister Malfoy in an exchange program."

"Dawn Mornings?" Draco asked in disbelief. "How corny is that?"

"You can say that your parents had an odd sense of humor." Hermione shrugged. Draco sighed. Ron came out of his shock and snickered at Draco's misfortune. Harry cast him a warning look.

"Your school was a very secret school for highly skilled witches and wizards and you're not allowed to tell the name, lest it get into the wrong hands." Dumbledore continued. "You will share Harry and Ron's schedule and will act as though you really are an exchange student. Not even the teachers will be informed of this, so make the act good Miss Malfoy. If you ever should need me, the password 'bubblegum' will always get you four in, but only you four, mind. And that password will become void once Miss Mornings is once again Mister Malfoy."

The teens nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"Wonderful." He said. "Off you go, Miss Mornings, your things will be in your new room by evening."

Draco nodded and they left. As they walked towards the Gryffindor common room Harry smirked.

"Well, _Dawn_," he said. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Draco sighed. This was going to be the longest week of his…her, whatever, life.


	5. How could you?!

Excuse Me?

Nimhi and Midnaite

No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. This is a fan created work.

Notes:

Chapter 5  
How Could You?

~ ! ~

As they walked down the hall, Draco had taken to hanging on Harry's arm while Ron stared at them from behind. Hermione obviously thought they looked adorable, though this only made Ron even more convinced that something was up. Luckily, however, he had seemed to get over the 'Malfoy's after me' bit. The four Gryffindors walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Snape sucks." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison. Draco gaped at them.

"That's the password?" she asked. Harry grinned at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. "Remember, you don't even know who Snape is."

Draco growled but didn't relinquish her hold on Harry's arm. They walked into common room. Draco blinked.

"Okay, it's classy." She said flatly. "I'll give you that much."

Ron muttered something under his breath that didn't sound too flattering. All at once, nearly every Gryffindor in the room looked up. Their eyes locked on Draco. She swallowed nervously.

Seamus Finnegan was the first to approach.

"Well hello Miss." He said, eyes twinkling with amusement. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm…" Draco started but Harry interrupted her.

"Her name is Dawn Mornings, she's a transfer student." He said. Draco looked a bit miffed at being cut off, but got over it quickly.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend." She announced proudly, pulling Harry's arm closer. Any Gryffindors who weren't paying attention earlier were now. Seamus walked over and stood near Hermione.

"Am I going insane or is that Draco Malfoy?" he whispered. Hermione grinned.

"Both."

Seamus glared at her and moved away. Ginny Weasley walked up.

"Are you really?" she asked Draco. Draco smiled.

"Yeah. I am." She said.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly, looking away and slinking upstairs. Harry looked apologetically after her. Suddenly Parvati and Lavender jumped up. They grabbed Draco away from Harry.

"You're how old?" Parvati asked, leading Draco toward the girl's dorms.

"F-fifth year." The blonde stammered. Parvati beamed.

"Same as me and Lavender!"

Hermione sighed and followed them away. Ron turned to stare at Harry. He didn't get a chance to ask any questions however, because Harry suddenly found himself being swarmed by other students, all asking questions. Ron sighed.

Upstairs in the girl's dorm Draco had been pulled onto Lavender's bed. She, Parvati, Hermione, and Lavender were sitting in a circle.

"So you're really Harry's girlfriend?" Lavender asked eagerly. Draco grinned.

"Oh yeah."

"Have you two…" Parvati blushed. "…you know…"

Draco's grin became wicked.

"Oh but of course."

Hermione nearly choked. Lavender and Parvati giggled furiously.

"What was it like?" Parvati asked, leaning forward. "Was he any good?"

Draco leaned back and grinned.

"It was amazing." She said putting on a breathless voice. "Best I've ever had. He seemed to know everything…exactly where to touch, exactly what to do…"

Parvati and Lavender blushed slightly but listened eagerly. Hermione felt a bit faint. The last thing she needed to know was how good her best friend was in bed.

"Is he hung?" Parvati asked. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You have _no_ idea." Draco purred. Hermione fainted while Lavender and Parvati burst into giggles again. Draco grinned. She then proceeded to describe in vivid detail her entire encounter with Harry, switching a few things around so that it seemed like she was a girl at the time of the event. Hermione came around just in time to hear the whole story, and soon left the room red-faced and a bit shaky. After she left, Lavender and Parvati continued to gossip away with Draco and filled her in on all the latest news. Draco decided that she liked the two girls, ditzy or no.

Hermione stumbled down the stairs, hair frazzled, face redder than Ron's hair, shaking like a leaf. Ron and Harry jumped up and helped her to a chair by the fireplace.

"What happened?" Harry asked in concern. Hermione gulped and looked at him. The moment her eyes landed on his face her blush darkened as thoughts of him and Draco flooded her mind. She looked away quickly. "Hermione?"

"Th-they're just t-talking." She stammered, trying to will her blush away. Ron and Harry glanced at each other over Hermione's head.

"About…?" Ron prompted. Hermione gave a nervous giggle.

"H-H-H-H-H-Ha-Harr-Ha-Har…" she stammered. "About other st-students…"

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked gently. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's collar and pulled his face to hers.

"You never slept with Ron, did you?" she hissed dangerously. Harry's green eyes widened and Ron looked at them curiously, as he didn't hear Hermione's question.

"Hell no!" Harry burst out. "He'd kill me if I even suggested it!"

"But you've thought of it!" Hermione gasped, pushing the boy away. Harry blushed.

"Who hasn't?"

Hermione stared at him before getting an interesting picture of him and Ron. She looked away.

"Who hasn't what?" Ron asked. Hermione giggled nervously.

"Never you mind, Ron." She said. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Have you ever…" she blushed. "…you know, with any others?"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Now you two wait a minute!" he said. "Don't tell me you've…"

"Me and Hermione?" Harry nearly laughed. "Of _course_ we haven't Ron!"

Ron sighed.

"Okay." he said. Hermione looked back toward Harry.

"Have you?"

"C'mon, Hermione." He said. "Of course I have."

"Good god…" she looked ill. "Who?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"God Harry, I'm never going to be able to look at anyone you've…ugh…again…"

"What _happened_ up there Hermione?" Ron was beginning to look concerned. Hermione sighed.

"Let's just say I know waaaaaaaay more about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter than I ever _EVER_ wanted to know."

That night, Harry and Draco were down in the common room by the fire. Draco was sitting comfortably in Harry's lap.

"So, how was your first evening as a Griffindor?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco smiled softly.

"You all aren't so bad, but I swear, that Seamus kid wants to kill me." she said. Harry blinked.

"Why so?"

"Cause he wants to get in your pants."

Harry's eyes widened.

"He knows who I am." Draco said. "And he wants me gone."

"You're imagining things."

"Maybe so."

"Yes so."

"Either way, I like those two girls. Fuchsia and Parati?"

"Lavender and Parvati."

"Yeah, them. They could've been damn good Slytherins with their taste for gossip."

"I'm sure they could've."

Draco snuggled against Harry.

"I don't wanna go to bed." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna leave you."

Harry smiled softly.

"Then we'll sleep here."

"Okay."

There was a moment's silence and Harry entwined his fingers in Draco's now shoulder length blonde hair.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell like sunshine?" Draco mumbled absently as she drifted off to sleep against Harry's chest. Harry toyed with the blonde's hair for a moment before the phrase really hit him.

"Smell like sunshine?"

The next day, morning dawned early as mornings are wont to do and in the Gryffindor common room there was much shuffling, pointing, and whispering. Hogwarts had a (gorgeous) exchange student and Harry Potter had a girlfriend. Almost each Gryffindor girl was torn between thinking that Harry and Dawn made an adorable couple and thinking that _she_, _her_, _not_ Dawn, should be with Harry. And almost every guy was a bit upset that Harry had managed to get such a cute girl. And a few guys, Seamus included, were willing to shred Dawn if it meant getting Harry.

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled, sleepily pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Suddenly his sleepiness melted away. There, on one of the plush red chairs were Harry and Draco curled together, fast asleep. Draco's head was resting on Harry's chest and her legs were curled up close to her body. Harry had one arm around Draco's slim waist and the other reached up to where his hand was tangled in the blonde's silvery hair. Ron stared. Ron stared more. Ron fainted. Ron landed against Hermione who had just walked up behind him.

"Ow." Hermione said flatly. She shook Ron awake, set him on his feet, and went to look and see what everyone was looking at. Her brown eyes widened. Then, a dreamy grin covered her face. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

Then she turned to the group

"Go on," she said. "Shoo, you've seen all there is to see."

Slowly the crowd dispersed as the students all went off to breakfast. Soon only Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were left. Ron turned to Hermione.

"What." he said stiffly, pointing at Harry and Draco. "The hell."

Hermione fidgeted.

"Is up." Ron continued gritting out each word. "With them?"

Lucky for Hermione, Draco chose that moment to wake up. She yawned adorably and stretched. She blinked tired silver eyes at Ron and Hermione.

"G'mornin'." She said sleepily. She looked down at Harry and nudged him. "Ge'up Harry."

Harry mumbled something and Draco smiled fondly. Ron was staring again.

"Mmm…" Harry murmured. "G'mornin' Draaaaco…"

Draco gently pushed ebony hair out of Harry's eyes and he smiled up at her. She straightened up, allowing Harry to do the same. He rubbed his eyes then put on his glasses.

"Oh." He said, noticing Hermione and Ron. "Good morning."

"What…the _hell_…is going on?" Ron asked stiffly. Harry blinked.

"Hmm? Oh, um…"

"No 'um's no excuses! Tell me what the _fuck_ this is all…"

"Ron, calm down." Hermione interrupted, seeing the redhead's anger building. Ron glared at her.

"Ron, I…" Harry started. Ron turned his glare to Harry. "I…"

"You _what_, Harry?" he spat. "You _what_?"

Harry looked down.

"I…Draco and I are a couple Ron."

Ron looked shocked for a moment, and he paled considerably.

"My god…" he stumbled back a bit. "B-but…but I…how COULD YOU?"

The redhead's brown eyes filled with frenzied pain. He turned and fled out the portal. Harry, Draco, and Hermione stared after him.

~ O ~


	6. I'm a very persuasive person.

Hi! I'm back! And just so you know, this chapter's more serious because I'm using it to define the plot a bit more. The humor will be back full force with the next chapter.

~ * ~

Hermione was, to say the least, upset. Seamus was upset too, but he was hiding it a lot better than Hermione. The two of them had gotten together for a little regroup and meeting regarding the whole 'Ron/Harry/Draco' problem. Unbeknownst to Hermione, in Seamus' mind it was the 'Ron/Harry/Draco/Seamus' problem.

"I think Ron fancies Harry." Hermione said. Seamus blinked at her.

"Impossible." He said flatly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I mean it." She said. "Much as it annoys me that my supposed 'boyfriend' fancies my best friend…"

"No, it's impossible.' Seamus said again. "I already know who he fan…uh, nevermind, it's just impossible."

Hermione eyed the blonde.

"Then who _does he…?"_

"Hermione, that's not mine to tell."

"Seamus…"

"No Hermione."

Hermione sighed.

"Fine then." She said. "Be that way, but mind you, I will find out."

"I don't doubt it."

"Good then, now what do we do about Harry and Dawn? I'd wager the whole school knows that they're dating by now, and if word ever gets out that she's really Draco…"

"We've got a helluva problem."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?"

"That's what I just asked."

Seamus sighed.

"Really, we should talk about this later."

"Why?"

"Don't you have an appointment with Monsieur Goyle?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Shit." She muttered. "See ya Seamus."

The girl raced out toward the Great hall for breakfast. Seamus shook his head.

"Looks like Ron's not the only one interested in someone else."

~ * ~

Hermione ate quickly, made eye contact with Goyle, and stood to leave. A moment later he stood as well, they headed toward the door. However, Draco, Harry, and the other Gryffindors were really paying the two no mind.

"Have you two…?" a boy asked. Harry blushed and sighed. How many times were people going to ask that? What made it worse were Draco's enthusiastic replies.

"Oh yeah." Draco grinned. "It just a pity we don't have more time alone, or we'd probably do it more often."

That sent all the girls into giggles, and the boys whispering about Harry's luck. Even Rita Skeeter had managed to find out about it. Today's special 'Harry Potter' column was titled, "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Got Laid." It told in graphic detail all about his relationship with blonde bombshell Dawn Mornings. Harry sighed again. He tugged gently on Draco's arm.

"Drac, can't you just say yes or no?" he whispered in the blonde's ear. "Must you add to it?"

"But Harry, it's no fun if I can't say something besides a boring 'yes'" Draco purred. "Besides, it's so fun to watch you squirm."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

The two then realized that the entire group of Gryffindors was staring at them. Harry blushed and turned his attention to his plate while Draco flashed her most charming smile and started up a new conversation. Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor tower, in the boy's dorm, Seamus was sitting on Harry's bed with a small notebook and quill, tears streaming down his face.

'November 28th                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Harry's got a boyfriend. My life is over.                                                                                                                                                                                          ~ Seamus'

~ * ~

"Haaaaarrrry!" Draco whined, stalking up and down the halls. "Harry?"

After breakfast Harry had said he wanted to go find Hermione, and he slipped away before Draco could offer to go with, and she didn't fail to notice that Ron had gone too. In her heart she knew Harry'd never do anything to hurt her, but…but Ron…she wasn't sure if she trusted him alone with Harry. Her Harry. So after the two had been gone for an hour she excused herself from curious students and took to the halls.

"Harrrrry! Harry Potter where are you!?" she was beginning to get a bit annoyed. "Ha—"

"Lose your boyfriend, 'Dawn'?" a snide voice asked. Draco's eyes snapped up and met with angry blue ones.

"Oh, hi Seamus, have you seen Harry?" she asked. Seamus snorted.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"What's your problem?"

"You."

Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"E-excuse me?"

"You've been a bloody git to us all and then you think you can just waltz in and be our best friend? Maybe Harry and Ron took off just to get away from you. You've been embarrassing Harry ever since you turned into a girl, no wonder he ran off with Ron."

"You're just jealous that I've gotten so close to Harry."

"No, I'm serious. You were a horrid git before, and now you're humiliating Harry every chance you get. If I were him I'd leave with Ron too."

"They went to find Hermione."

"Yes, I'm sure they've been taking an hour to find her. Poor little _Dawn can't go into the boys bathroom to see what they're __really doing."_

"Ha ha Seamus."

"Draco!" a voice called out. Draco saw Ron and Harry running toward them. She turned to smirk at Seamus, but he had disappeared. She blinked, then turned back to the two approaching boys.

"Hi!" she greeted, stepping forward to meet them. "Where've you been?"

Harry blinked in confusion at the suspicion in the blonde's voice.

"We were looking for you." he said. Draco smiled softly.

"Good." She said causing Harry to be even more confused. "Harry, have I been embarrassing you lately."

Harry blinked again, but didn't answer.

"Yes." Ron said. Harry threw a quick glare at the red head.

"Ron!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Harry, I'm really sorry, I'll stop."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he grinned at Draco.

"I'm writing that one on the calendar, 'today Draco Malfoy apologized to Harry Potter'. November 28th will go down in history! 20 years from now Professor Binns will be teaching some poor group of first years about this day!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ron." Draco said flatly. "And do go away. I'd like to talk with Harry."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Okay…" he said slowly, turning. "Just don't turn him into a girl or something, that'd be an…"

"Ron."

"Okay, sorry, I'm leaving."

Once the redhead had disappeared down the hall Draco turned her silvery eyes back to Harry.

"Harry…I, I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn'tve kept on like that, I knew it made you uncomfortable and it…"

"…It was something Draco Malfoy would do." Harry finished, eyes shining. "Draco, I'm not mad at you. Sure, it's more than a little embarrassing when you go on like that, but I'm not _mad at you over it."_

"You…you aren't?"

"Why would I be mad over some thing so ridiculous?"

"I…"

"Draco, I don't know what you're used to from the other kids in Slytherin, or at home, but with me, a little thing like that isn't going to make me mad at you. It's unthinkable. If I was so easily upset I'dve stopped being Ron and Hermione's friend ages ago."

Draco smiled softly and hugged Harry.

"What'd I ever do to deserve you…" she mumbled into Harry's robes. The ebony haired boy hugged her tighter.

"No Draco, I think the real question is, what did_ I ever do to deserve __you?"_

~ * ~

Seamus was sulking in the common room when Ron walked in.

"Where's Harry?" the blonde asked. "With 'Dawn'?"

"Yes actually," Ron said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ron." Seamus said stiffly as the redhead sat next to him on the couch. "I'm…fine."

"Well, I hope you know, this whole thing is bothering me just as much as it is you."

"I'm so sure."

"Seamus. I…I mean it…"

"I suppose it makes sense doesn't it? In some twisted way. You told me how you felt, and I brushed you off because I want Harry, but I all but tell Harry how I feel and he brushes me off because he loves Draco. How is that fair? How come they get the happy ending?"

Ron's eyes filled with tears hearing Seamus' annoyance.

"J-just don't forget. If you…if you ch-change, you know, your m-mind…I…I'm still here. A-and I, well, I still l-l-love you…and I…"

"Ron, please go."

"R-right, I, I'm sorry…I'll just be, you know, leaving. And I…"

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Go."

~ * ~

"Yes Professor." Hermione and Goyle said in monotone voices.

"Never in ALL my years teaching…!" McGonagall raged. "And JUST after you had detention for the very same thing! Didn't you learn your lesson at _all?!"_

"I'm sorry Professor." Hermione said meekly. McGonagall glared at the two students.

"It's a bit late for that now Miss Granger, either way, you'll both be serving detention with Snape tonight." Then she added, "_Together! With no fighting!"_

She huffed and turned around. Hermione and Goyle glanced at each other and smiled.

~ * ~

"I love you, ya know that?" Draco purred, snuggling up against Harry's chest. After talking in the halls a bit the two had headed to their first class early so as to have a bit of time to themselves. First class was Charms and the two had taken seats right next to each other, pushed them against each other, and managed to cuddle comfortably.

"I love you too." Harry whispered. "Though it's a bit odd having you as a girl in my lap."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" he said, grinning. "I just meant that you're supposed to be a boy!"

"I think I make a rather charming girl."

"Oh definitely."

The two laughed. Soon students started filing in and finding seats, staring pointedly at Harry and "Dawn". Eventually Ron and Hermione wandered in and sat next to Harry and Draco. Hermione looked pleased with herself, not that that was unusual, and Ron looked upset. Harry glanced at his best friend in confusion, but just as he was going to ask if he was okay, Flitwick bustled into the room and started class. Harry determined to ask Ron about it later.

~ * ~

"I swear." Draco shook her head as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Charms. "That Professor wants to adopt you, seriously."

Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah, he has always liked me."

"That's an understatement." Ron teased, obviously in an at least slightly better mood. "I, odd though it is, agree with Draco. Flitwick wants to adopt you or something!"

The four Gryffindors laughed as they made their way out to the greenhouse for Herbology. Due to the dropping temperatures they were going to be bringing their plants inside the school for class today. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in any classes, until Potions, last class of the day. Now, as you may remember, the teachers were never informed of Draco's little mishap, and as such, Snape didn't realize that Dawn Mornings was actually Draco Malfoy…

"Shut up all of you, class is starting." Snape snapped at the chattering students. They all closed their mouths and gave him their attention. His obsidian eyes swung suddenly to Draco. "Ah, Miss Mornings. Your first day of classes at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded nervously. She knew she was Gryffindor now, so Snape would, as per usual, hate her.

"I'm sure Mister Potter has been showing you around…" Snape said. Draco nodded warily. "Though, you should really ask someone else to show you the school. Believe it or not, but there are more interesting places than Potter's bedroom."

The Slytherins burst out laughing, and Draco stared down at her hands, blushing.

"While in class Miss Mornings, Mister Potter, you will refrain from making any indication that you are anything more than friends. If you do anything I find inappropriate you will both receive immediate detentions." Snape continued. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The two said flatly.

"It certainly is a pity though Miss Mornings." Snape added wickedly.

"What is, Professor?" Draco asked quietly. Snape glanced coldly at Harry.

"That you've ended up with Potter. Despite his unearned popularity, he isn't very special at all." He said scathingly. "I'm sure you'd find one of our Slytherins much better company."

"Sir I…" Draco felt her anger being stirred up. Snape glared at her.

"You what, Miss Mornings?"

"I love Harry." She said firmly, but she didn't stop there. "Not the "Boy who lived", not the "Gryffindor Wonder Seeker". Harry Potter. That boy right there. I love him. Not the cruel, petty, wanna be Voldemorts in Slytherin. Not the goody-goodies in Hufflepuff, not the Einsteins to be in Ravenclaw, Harry Potter. And I'd thank you not to insult my choice, just because you made the wrong one and let James Potter get away from you. You should get over your ridiculous hate. It's not Harry's fault you dumped his dad for Lucius. It's not Harry's fault that James married Lily. _YOU left James. __YOU made the mistake. It's __your fault, not Harry's, so leave me alone, and leave him alone!"_

Silence.

Everyone stared at Draco. The blonde's eyes were flashing, and she had stood up during her speech. She glared at Snape, who was red faced and staring at her.

"I don't know who you think you are…" Snape said in a low voice. "And I don't know where you heard that ridiculous nonsense, but if you know what's good for you, you won't mention any of it again."

"You know it's true." Draco hissed. She was on a roll, she wasn't afraid, and she was going to make Snape come to his senses if it be the last thing she ever do. "And I heard it from you, you and Lucius. I've heard it from Lupin and Black. I've heard it from the other professors. I'm not deaf, I hear things. I know what happened, and I know you take it out on Harry. He did nothing to you, you have no right to treat him the way you do. You made the mistake."

"Sit down Miss Mornings, or I'll have you expelled."

Draco grabbed Snape's collar and brought the tall man's face up to hers.

"Try it, _Professor, and I'll tell Lucius Malfoy that you're spying for Dumbledore." She whispered dangerously. "Or better yet, I'll tell Voldemort himself."_

Snape's eyes widened. Draco released Snape's collar and grabbed his arm. She ran her fingers over the spot where, under his robes, Snape had the Dark Mark. The professor's eyes widened considerably, as did all the Slytherins who saw what she did, and understood what she was tracing with her fingers.

"Try it."

~ * ~

"What did you say to him?!" Harry asked incredulously after class. Draco smiled sweetly at him. Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at her, also curious.

"Let's just say that I'm a rather persuasive person." Draco said. "Even as a girl."

"More so as a girl." Ron said, smirking. "I swear, with that body, you could get almost any guy at Hogwarts to do almost anything for you."

Draco blushed slightly but then seemed to get an idea.

"That Dean Thomas kid is straight, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect."

The blonde scanned the halls. She saw the boy she was looking for.

"Okay, no hard feelings, I just wanna try this out." Draco said to Harry. Then she looked down. She opened her robes and loosened her shirt so her chest was all but hanging out. Harry and Ron stared. Then she started half running toward Dean. "Hey! Dean!"

The boy turned her way. And stared.

"D-Dawn!" he stuttered. Draco giggled annoyingly.

"Hi Dean, say, I was wondering, could you do me a bit of a favor?" she asked sweetly, leaning forward a bit, giving Dean a clearer view down her shirt. In the background Harry slapped his forehead. Dean stared at her chest.

"Uh, I can uh, try…"

"Fantastic!" Draco said, jumping up a bit. Dean stared more. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it to dinner tonight, so would you mind bringing a bit of food back for me? I don't eat much…"

"Sure I will!" Dean said, eyes still locked below her face. "I'll leave it on the table in the common room."

"Oh, thank you!" Draco stood on her toes and kissed Dean lightly on the cheek. "You're so sweet!"

She giggled and skipped back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The group walked carefully out of Dean's line of sight, and Draco burst out laughing. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Men are pigs." She spat. Harry looked at Draco and shook his head in amusement.

"You're too much." He said with a sigh. Draco's eyes twinkled as she refastened her shirt and closed her robes.

"I don't have to go to dinner tonight, so you can run down there, eat quick, and hurry back to the tower, cause we'll have a little time to ourselves…"

Harry blushed and Draco beamed. Ron and Hermione looked sick.

"Aaaaaanywaaaay…." Ron said. "Who's up for a game of chess?"

~ * ~

Back in the common room, Harry lost spectacularly to Ron 5 times at chess, and Draco beat Ron twice. Hermione was away at detention and Seamus was watching the two boys and one boy-turned-girl from the corner.

Dawn had to go.

The one thing that complicated everything was Draco Malfoy. Draco was always in the way. Before, Harry's mind was always full of hate for Draco, so he didn't take the time to notice Seamus. He was constantly getting revenge, plotting, studying, or fighting Voldemort. And now, Draco had somehow seduced Harry. It was unthinkable. It was annoying. It…gods was Ron cute.

Seamus' eyes widened. Where did that come from? No matter. Back to thinking about Harry and Draco. He vaguely wondered if Ron and Harry had ever…ENOUGH about Ron. Draco and Ron are playing chess again.

"I win!" Ron screeched triumphantly. Seamus smiled, his eyes taking on a dreamy look as he watched Ron.

"I love…" Seamus whispered. "Harry, don't I? Haven't I always…? Love…"

He watched the redhead.

"No, I love Harry."

~ * ~

"Okay Harry." Ron said as he and Harry sat on Ron's bed in the boy's dorms. "I'll give you some credit. That boy is damn good at chess."

"Girl." Harry corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I've decided that, at least as a girl, he's not so bad. Though I'm not sure I'll like him as much when he's turned back."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, for you things'll be dandy. But if he goes back to being a rotten, slimy git, I swear I'll…"

"I don't think he will Ron."

"He better not."

"Ron, why were you upset today? Before Charms, I mean."

"I…"

"You can tell me."

"I was talking to Seamus."

"Did he say something?"

"Well he…he, Harry I…"

"Yeah?"

"I love him Harry…"

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I do. But he fancies someone else."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Silence.

"Wanna play with my Sailor Moon cards??"

"Sure."

~ * ~

Oh please, please review!!


	7. I get it!

*sob sob* Darlings I am soooo sorry~!!!!! I know excuses aren't worth anything, but I'll give you mine. See, first I was in Colorado with my boyfriend, looking for a house, then when we came home, my computer shut down! It was in the shop for a few weeks, and it had lost my new chapters! Then before I got a chance to retype them, Seiya got sick! Seiya's my best friend's daughter. She was like, hospital sick, but we didn't have the money to take her in! So we all were like, on the street constantly for 2 whole fuckin' days! Then Seiya was in the hospital and Keiko was leaving on vacation~! It wasn't really her fault, her parents made her go, though they did take a little Christian girl with to make Kei a bit less pissed off. So River (my bf), Autumn and I spent a shitload of time with Seiya and the doctors. And now, I'm finally back!!!! I'm so fuckin' sorry for the major delay!!! Hugs and kisses to all the darlings who are back with me, reading this again! I love you!!!!!

~ * ~

Harry and Ron ended up playing Sailormoon late into the night and Seamus ended up watching them. Though, they didn't notice him…

"Ha! Sailor Mars wins again!"

"You're so pathetic Harry."

"Well, I don't see your wimpy little Mercury winning anything for you."

"Shut up."

Anyway, they played late, and Seamus watched them. When they had put the cards away and fell asleep, Seamus got up lightly from his bed and walked over to Harry. He gazed quietly at the sleeping boy.

"You'll never be mine will you?" he whispered, gently touching Harry's cheek. "Shouldn't it bother me more?"

~ * ~

"You look like Percy." Harry said flatly the next morning. "A short Percy."

"It's the glasses." Ron said as he adjusted said glasses. Harry nodded. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I need to be able to see today." Harry said.

"I don't see why." Ron replied, removing the glasses.

"No, you can't see much of anything without those, now can you?" Harry grinned. The two had switched eyes for the day. A little trick Ron had picked up the other day. The reason? Harry needed to see during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff later that day. Last match he had lost his glasses and therefore lost the match. The team had insisted that he find a solution.

"You had better win that match, that's all I've got to say." Ron said flatly, replacing the glasses on his face. Harry smiled. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Haaaarrrry! Rooooooon!" Draco's voice called. "It's time for breakfaaast!"

"Coming!" the boys replied. Ron readjusted his glasses, sighed, and turned toward the door.

"Let's go."

~ * ~

Draco waited impatiently outside the door of the boys dorms. She was on the verge of tapping her foot in annoyance when the door opened. She got a vague sense that something was off, but ignored it.

"Great, let's go." She said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him down the stairs. They got to the common room and got a few funny glances, but Draco wasn't really paying attention. Hermione joined them, giving Harry and Ron funny looks, but staying quiet, and soon the group made it to the Great Hall. As they sat down Seamus started giving them funny looks.

"What's going on?" Draco hissed, looking around in frustration. Harry laughed. Draco's pretty face twisted into annoyance. Then it hit her. Where were Harry's glasses? Wait…why was _Ron wearing Harry's glasses? Draco blinked. "What happened to you two? You have a crash collision with a batch of Polyjuice potion?"_

This sent the boys in question into peals of laughter.

"We only switched eyes!" Harry giggled. "For my match today. I'm sure you remember the last one?"

Draco smirked.

"You're creative, I'll give you that." She said. "_Honestly."_

Hermione giggled and poked at Harry.

"You look good without glasses, Harry." She said. "Very cute."

Harry shoved her hand away.

"Go away." He mumbled and Draco grinned.

"Poor ickle Ronnikins." Draco teased. "Bet those glasses are bothering you."

"Oh shut up."

~ * ~

The day was highly uneventful until Potions class. When they walked in, Snape didn't glare at them, insult them, or take points away from Gryffindor. In fact, he simply looked at them. Not to mention, he had _washed his hair. When class started, he looked around at the students._

"Today," he said flatly. "We will be having a _friend of mine sitting in during classes. I expect that you'll all be on your best behaviour, and will be most respectful."_

Everyone nodded mutely. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Snape called. A well built man with thick black hair and olive skin burst in.

"Hey Snapey, sorry I'm late!" the man gave a charming grin. "Got held up by Dumbledore. Harry!"

Harry stared in shock.

"S-Sirius?" he gaped. "B-but…"

"Name's cleared Harry!" Sirius grinned. "But we can talk about that later! So Snapey, should I sit with the Gryffindors or do you have a seat especially for me?"

"Sit wherever you like, Black." Snape said with a very forced smile. The class stared. And then they stared more. Sirius Black was sitting in on class, and Snape was being if not nice, at least polite, to him? Wha…?

"Alright." Sirius took a seat next to Harry. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Black, if you intend to sit by Potter, may I ask that you not try to help him with his potion?"

"Aw, c'mon Snapey, why not?"

"Because, Potter is just as horrible as his father was at potions, and since you and James never failed to blow up a potion, I should think you'll have the same result with Potter there."

"Fine, fine."

"Good, on with class."

While Snape talked, Sirius leaned over to Harry.

"So, who's the blonde?" he whispered, motioning toward Draco, on Harry's other side. Harry sighed.

"Call her Dawn Mornings, but I'll tell you the real story later." He whispered back. Snape sighed.

"Black, don't distract my students or I'll be forced to move you between the girls." He said half jokingly motioning toward Parvati and Lavender. Sirius grinned and mock saluted.

"Gotcha. No more distractions. No sir."

The class giggled and Snape didn't even glare at them. Everybody made their potion perfectly; even Neville who was considerably calmer without Snape hovering and yelling at him. Seamus was the only one not enjoying Sirius' presence in the class. He was lost in thought. Figuratively. As opposed to Sirius who was quite _literally 'lost in thought.'_

Sirius's mind:

**Sirius: Um, excuse me? I was following a thought about Remus, but I seem to have lost my way. Could you help me?**

**Passing Thought: Go away.**

**Sirius: _Well!_**

Ahem, anyway. Seamus was lost in thought. He sighed, staring blankly at the back of Harry's head. He couldn't figure out his own feelings, and it was driving him mad. He loved Harry. Of course he did…Didn't he? What did he feel about Ron? Just friendship, and maybe a bit of annoyance. Right? And Draco Malfoy was a pretty girl, kinda nice sometimes and…wait, that's not right. Draco's a bloody git, a boy, a rival for Harry…no, he already HAD Harry! He was evil, he was to be hated, he was…a potential friend?

"NO!" Seamus screeched, jumping up. All eyes turned to him.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Sirius asked after a moment's silence. Seamus's wide eyes turned to him.

"S-Sirius B-Black!" he gasped, having just noticed. Sirius tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Look kid, are you okay? What happened?"

Seamus stared at him, then at Harry, Draco and Ron.

"Is there a _problem, Finnigan?" Snape hissed. Seamus mumbled something about a headache and raced out of the room. Everyone blinked. "Right, as I was saying…"_

~ * ~

"Is Seamus okay?" Draco asked, sounding more interested than worried. "He's been acting strange."

Harry shrugged.

"I haven't the foggiest what's up with him." He said. Ron fidgeted, but only Hermione noticed. "Either way……Sirius!"

"Hi guys!" the man greeted jogging to catch up with them. Harry smiled widely. Sirius was looking much better than last time Harry had seen him. His hair was cut to shoulder length, washed, and combed, his skin had darkened, and his eyes were shinning with happiness.

"So you're Sirius Black." Draco said flatly. "Hm. My father hates you."

Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Said you were an idiot at school and then you went off and got all this recognition as a follower of Voldemort." The blonde continued. "Which you, of course, weren't."

"Who's this father of yours?" Sirius asked in curiosity. "I don't know anyone named Mornings."

Draco sneered and Harry was reminded that yes, she was still the same old Draco Malfoy.

"Here, this might jog your memory." She said. "'Lucy! I'm hoooome!' Or if that doesn't help, you dyed my father's hair pink the night he was going to propose to my mother, or…"

Sirius's eyes grew.

"But Lucy doesn't have a daughter! And he defiantly didn't change his name…"

"Malfoy." Draco said. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Sirius laughed.

"Good god," he snickered. "Dark arts get out of his control? Did he turn you into a girl? BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you do look like him when I, hehehe, think about it…WAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sirius…" Harry mumbled, embarrassed. "Draco's my…"

Sirius had calmed down a bit.

"So, heeheehee, why're you hanging around Harry?" he asked. "From what I've heard, you're as horrid as your father."

"My father is not horrid!" Draco screeched. Hermione and Ron were ignoring the whole exchange, as Hermione was glaring Ron down.

"You know about Seamus." She said. "But you're hiding something…tell me…"

Ron was slowly backing away. Meanwhile…

"Okay fine, not horrid." Sirius grinned. "But at the very least, you and Harry hate each other, right?"

"Not…exactly." Harry said, blushing darkly. Draco smiled at him, then smirked at Sirius.

"His father had no taste. Just letting Snape dump him, then dating you, then dumping my father, and of course that mudblood, Lily, but Harry obviously has better taste." Draco said. Harry glared at her. "He's my boyfriend."

"Draco if you weren't a girl…" Harry hissed. "I swear I'd knock your lights out."

"Right right," Draco waved his hand. "Sorry, no speaking ill of the deceased and all that."

Harry sighed. Sirius was staring at them. He looked about to say something when a screech rang out.

"FUCKIN' _TELL ME, WEASLEY!!!" Hermione's voice howled._

Sirius, Draco, and Harry blinked.

"NO!" Ron's voice replied.

"Hermione swears?" Draco marveled.

"No way…" Harry turned and stared at his best friends. Hermione had Ron backed against a wall and was glaring at him. Ron looked both angry and afraid for his life.

"WHAT'S UP WITH SEAMUS?!?!?!" Hermione yelled.

"I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!!!!" Ron screamed back.

"THEN WHAT _DO YOU KNOW?!"_

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!!!"

"WHY'RE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF HIM?!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

"YO—what?" Hermione gasped. Ron opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"I…" he dropped his gaze, then after a moment he looked up. "I love him. I love Seamus."

"You…you…" Hermione gaped. "I thought…I thought you…Harry…"

"You thought I fancied Harry?" Ron said with a bit of a smile. Hermione stared at him. He laughed a bit. "Me? Like Harry? That'd be weird! He's practically my brother!"

"Not that that stopped Fred and George." Harry whispered to Draco. The blonde choked.

"What?!" she hissed. Harry grinned and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"B-but…" Hermione worked her mouth. "Then…Se-Seamus…"

Suddenly everything clicked in her mind. Harry liked Draco, Draco liked Harry, Seamus liked Harry, Ron liked Seamus, Seamus liked Ron, Seamus didn't understand his feelings, Seamus was acting odd.

"YES!" she yelled. "I GET IT!"

And she raced off to find Seamus. Ron, Harry, Draco, and Sirius blinked.

"Um…" Harry said, breaking the silence. The others looked at him. "We're late for lunch." 


	8. She won't be coming back to Hogwarts

Sorry, I meant to get this out Sunday, but I ended up with a cold, and my Rivie wouldn't let me touch the computer. He said I'd get germs all over it.

~ * ~

In the Great Hall, Sirius sat with Harry, Draco, and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Seamus were nowhere to be found. All eyes were on Sirius. After realizing who he was, a few girls screamed. Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Everyone." He said. "Teachers and students alike, Sirius Black is here with us for the rest of the school year. He is not a murderer, nor is he in league with Voldemort."

All the students and teachers except Harry and Dumbledore himself flinched.

"Just last week, Black aided in the capture of Peter Pettigrew who was working for Voldemort." Dumbledore continued, not adding jokes, and being simply to the point. "Pettigrew faked his own death, escaped, and went into hiding. It was Pettigrew, not Black, who killed the muggles on the street many years ago. Pettigrew has been taken into custody, and Black's name cleared, I ask that you all treat him with the respect he deserves."

The old wizard's eyes twinkled.

"Though, considering his past history at Hogwarts, that may not be much."

Black mock glared at the headmaster who chuckled.

"Enjoy your meal, and good luck to both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, in regard to your Quidditch match after lunch."

The plates filled with food and the students began to chatter. Harry turned to Sirius.

"So, why are you really here?" he asked. Sirius grinned.

"I missed seeing my godchild so much that I…"

"Seriously."

Sirius sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, so all of you have to keep mum." Sirius said. "But I'm here to watch out for you Harry. Voldemort's gathering power so quickly…you…Dumbledore doesn't know how long Hogwarts will be safe without more protection."

"You're kidding." Ron said.

"Wish I was." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Remus'll be showing up any day too. Dumbledore's recruited quite a few highly skilled wizards, witches, and aurors to come help guard the school. In fact…"

He smirked at Draco.

"Your mother's best friend will be coming, if I'm not mistaken." He said. Draco blinked.

"My mother has a best friend?" she asked. Sirius laughed.

"Of course she does!" he said. "Her old partner in crime…well, partner in cruelty. The two prettiest girls in the school _would have to be Slytherins, don't ya know."_

Draco smirked.

"Of course, after all, even now, the most beautiful student in the school is a Slytherin." She said, toying with her hair. Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius laughed.

"Anyway, like I said, you aren't supposed to know, so keep quiet." He said. Harry grinned.

"No problem." Ron said. "But you aren't supposed to know that 'Dawn' is Draco. So…"

"Right." Sirius smiled at Draco, who glared at him with much distaste. Suddenly she blinked. She shifted lightly in her seat and blinked again.

"Um, I'll be right back." She said, getting up and scurrying out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius blinked. They returned to their conversation for a few minutes when the door banged open. A panicked Draco stood in the doorway.

"HERMIONE!" she screeched. Everyone stared at her. Hermione blinked and walked over to Draco.

"Is something wrong?"

Draco had tears in her eyes. She held up her hand. Her fingers were stained crimson.

"Hermione, I'm bleeding." She said. Hermione blinked then started to laugh.

"C'mon, 'Dawn'." She said. "Lets go to the bathroom, then back to the dorms. You and I need to have a little talk."

~ * ~

"That is so disgusting." Draco said, wrinkling her nose. Hermione had just explained what was happening. The brunette smiled.

"Well, I hope you remember what it's like once you've turned back into a boy." She said. "Maybe then you'll remember to give us girls a little slack."

Draco nodded.

"Either way, we've got Potions in about 5 minutes, so we should go."

Draco's eyes widened.

"But Hermione…" she said. "I can't go! My stomach…and I've been snapping at…what if I…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Hermione said. "Let's go."

The two girls quickly made their way to Potions, and slid into their seats just before class started. Snape glared at them. Draco glared back. She had cramps and was not in the mood for the Potions Master's shit. Snape, however, didn't know this. When the class began working on the assigned potion, he strode over to the Gryffindor half of the room.

"Mr. Potter." He said coldly. Draco glared and Harry looked up.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked. Snape pointed into Harry's cauldron.

"Did I not say, very clearly, that your potion should turn blue after you add the pixie wings?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, so I thought." Snape said. "So, Potter, how do you explain the rather…magenta, colour of your potion?"

"Sir, I haven't added the pixie wings yet. I'm still on the unicorn tail hair."

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"So, you're behind then…"

"Sir I…"

"Oh get a new hobby, greaseball." Draco said irritably. Sirius, in the back of the room, choked back a laugh. "Pestering Harry isn't going to help him get his potion right."

"What…did…you…call…me?" Snape grit out. Draco glared at the man.

"I called you greaseball, because that's what you are." She said. "Do you _ever take a bath?"_

"I'll have you know, I showered just yesterday."

"Well, it didn't do much good." Draco taunted. "Maybe try a different shampoo. Though, I don't know if they make any that works on hair _that bad."_

"Miss Mornings, if you don't stop right now I'll…"

"You'll what?" Draco rolled her eyes. "Give me detention. Ooo, I'm scared."

"Dawn, sit down." Hermione said softly, pulling gently on Draco's sleeve.

"Shut up!" Draco pulled her arm away forcefully. She turned to Snape, tears suddenly appearing in her eyes. "You're just a big greasy jerk!"

She sat down huffily, and wiped her eyes furiously. Everyone in class was staring at her.

"GO AWAY!" she screeched at them. Snape moved, dumfounded, away from the Gryffindors. He, in all honesty, had never had to deal with a hormonally unstable female before, and the experience, though short, was a bit shocking for him. After classes he went down to his room and stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

"I'm not a greaseball…" He muttered, touching his hair lightly. None the less, he took a long shower before the Quidditch game.

~ * ~

"Hey Draco." Seamus said flatly, sitting next to the other blonde.

"FUCK OFF!" Draco screamed, slapping him hard, and stalking off to go cry on Parvati's shoulder. Seamus blinked. Parvati, Draco, and Lavender all started talking quietly and throwing him nasty looks. Ron walked over and sat down where Draco had been.

"You got attacked too?" he said with a smirk. Seamus smiled slightly.

"What'd you do to incur the evil blonde Slytherin's wrath?" he asked teasingly.

"I asked if she had seen my Divination book."

"An unspeakable crime."

"Even worse than sitting next to her."

Seamus shook his head and laughed.

"Girls." He said. "Even boys turned girls. Odd creatures. Very odd."

Ron nodded with a smile.

"Ron, I was thinking…" Seamus said quietly. Ron blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…ya know, like to go to the Quidditch game today with me?"

Ron blinked again.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I…"

"Just this once." Seamus added. "Just to see…"

"Sure." Ron smiled warmly. "I'd love to."

Parvati, Lavender, and Draco, who had been quite obviously eavesdropping, burst into giggles. Seamus sighed and Ron blushed.

~ * ~

"What do you MEAN she's sick?!" Harry screeched. "She CAN'T be sick!!!! We have a game!!! We need her!"

"Harry, chill." George said. "No worries. We've found a replacement chaser."

"Who?" Harry demanded. Fred and George smiled.

"Ginny." They said in unison. Harry blinked.

"She plays Quidditch?" he asked. Fred nodded. "But she hasn't been practicing with us, she doesn't know our strategies, she…"

"Harry, we've filled her in." George assured him.

"She'll be brilliant."

Harry sighed.

"Fine then." He said in defeat. "Just this once."

~ * ~

 Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Black had been staring at him. He could feel it, and it bothered him. So he washed up. Big deal. So his hair wasn't at all greasy. Who cares? Well, obviously Black cared. And so did McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, heck, all the other professors were staring at him. But Black…he just _bothered Snape. Why couldn't he keep his bloody eyes to himself?! Snape stared out at the Quidditch field, and prayed that the game would begin soon. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the students began to cheer._

Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor team had flown out, and the Hufflepuff team followed soon after.  As the game started, the teachers, and Black, turned away from Snape.

~ * ~

Harry was nervous. Ginny had never played a real Quidditch match before, and he just…had a feeling. A feeling that something was going to go wrong. And Harry's feelings were almost always right. One of the Hufflepuff beaters hit a bludger at him, which he easily dodged. However, someone wasn't too happy with the poor Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy, currently known as Dawn Mornings, had stood up on the Gryffindor side and was screaming her head off at the beater. Said beater looked nervous and flew to the other side of the field. Draco flicked off the Hufflepuff team captain, a chaser, before sitting down. Over in the teachers' stands, Sirius was watching Draco with amusement. Harry sighed. The game played without incident, until Gryffindor was 10 points ahead of Hufflepuff, having 40 points, and Ginny had the quaffle. Harry's stomach suddenly lurched and he dove at Ginny. He didn't know why, but he just knew that he had to get her out of there. A moment before he reached her, it happened.

A bludger came barreling straight at her, hitting her hard in the ribs. She gasped, dropped the quaffle, and began to fall. Harry flew after her, but couldn't seem to grab her. The stands were filled with students screaming and standing, trying to see what was going on. Ginny hit the ground with a dull thud, and a second later, Harry hit the ground and ran to her. Blood poured out of the small girl's nose and mouth and her neck was at a funny angle.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, reaching out and gently touching her flame red hair. All the rest of both teams were swooping down, landing, and racing over to Harry and Ginny. Ron was scrambling down from the stands. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were hurrying over as well.

"This is all my fault." Fred and George whispered in shocked unison, tears streaming down their faces. Harry's eyes were blurry with tears as well, and he wiped at them with his sleeve. Madame Pomfrey made everyone stand back and gently she levitated Ginny onto a stretcher. Ron burst onto the field, glasses askew.

"Ginny?" he cried. "Ginny!?"

Seamus had been right behind him, and he ran onto the field with Draco close behind. Ron tore after Ginny but Seamus ran forward and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Stop it Ron." The blonde said soothingly. "If you go with you'll get in the way and do more harm then help. C'mon, let's go see if Harry and your brothers are alright."

Tears flowing down his face, Ron nodded slowly and Seamus had the sudden urge to throw the redhead down and screw him senseless, right there on the field. He shook his head. He was disgusted with himself. Thinking such a thing, about Ron no less, right after Ginny fell. He guided Ron over to where Draco was cradling Harry, and Fred and George were melded together crying quietly. When the twins saw Ron they enveloped him into their hug. Draco was whispering quietly to Harry.

"It's alright, you tried." She said. "Ginny'll be fine…"

Sirius was staring in shock, as were many of the teachers, Snape included. The two black haired men shook themselves out of their respective stupors at about the same time and both ran down to the field.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, running toward his godson, who was still wrapped in Draco's arms. Snape, however, headed out after Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Harry looked up at Sirius with teary brown eyes. Sirius blinked in surprise. Then he remembered that Harry and Ron had switched eyes for the match. For a moment though, just a moment, Sirius had thought he was staring straight into James's eyes. _(note: in my story, James had brown eyes. Why? Because I like brown eyes; my boyfriend has brown eyes. So if he has blue eyes or something, well, tough. I'm too lazy to actually go back and find out)_

"Harry," Sirius said quietly, kneeling beside Draco and Harry. "You alright?"

"I was so close…" Harry whimpered. "So close…I almost had her…"

Draco rocked him gently.

"Shhh…" she whispered as McGonagall strode up.

"Potter." She began in her usual tone, but Sirius and Draco both gave her such withering glares that she softened her tone. "Potter, Black, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in the hospital wing. Mornings, you may go with."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment to stop his sobs, and stood, with Draco's help. He saw that Ron, Fred, and George were already walking toward the school. 

"Let's go." He said quietly.

~ * ~

In the hospital wing, Sirius, Draco, and Harry found Dumbledore sitting alone in a chair next to an empty bed. He stood as the three approached.

"Harry." He said warmly. "I have some…bad news for you. Sit down?"

He conjured up 3 chairs and arranged them around the one that was already there. They all sat. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Miss Weasley is most certainly alive, to begin with." He said, obviously understanding what Harry was afraid of. "However, she has been severely paralyzed and has been sent to St. Mungo's for therapy. She will not be returning to Hogwarts."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. She had never been fond of the youngest Weasley, but still…well, at least she was alive.

~*~*~*~

ARGH!!! I meant to kill her, but then I started feeling bad for her. I'm so pathetic. Oh well. Here, to get the violence out of my system I will now write a mini-fic to kill off a character that I'm not capable of feeling bad for:

~

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said warily. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry Usako," the man said. "I'm fine."

Usagi wasn't comforted. Mamoru was leaning out the window, trying to help Diana down from the weather vane. How she had gotten up there was a mystery, but that didn't matter at the moment. Chibiusa took a step forward. As she did so, Mamoru's back foot slipped. With a yell, he pitched forward out the window. Usagi screamed, and Chibiusa dived forward. The small girl missed catching the tall man, and he continued to fall. Usagi sunk to her knees, sobbing. Mamoru continued to fall, down from the 4th story of the apartment building. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, and blood immediately began to pool around his still form. Passersby screamed, women covered their children's eyes, and up on the 4th floor, a pink haired girl vanished from existence while Usagi screamed with sorrow.

~

Ha. Die Mamoru no baka. No feeling bad there. ^____^ Stay tuned! Next chapter will star Remus Lupin!!!! Get ready for another love triangle! Or octagon, depending on my mood. *grin* Love ya darlings! Reeeviiieewww!!!!!

~ Midnaite 


	9. I'm here to protect the school!

Life without Ginny was…different. Ron was moping almost constantly, Seamus was following Ron around, trying to comfort him and the twins were a wreck. Harry wasn't much better off than Ron, and Draco spent all her time scaring inconsiderate people away from him. Poor Hermione didn't know what to do or think, and was researching human feelings in the library, at a loss. Finally someone got an idea. That someone being none other than Neville Longbottom.

After classes one day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Draco, and Dean all wandered into the Gryffindor common room. As they did, Neville pushed a button on a strange device. Music filled the room. 

"Ne minna? Shinohara no koto suki? Watashi wa DAISUKI!"

Harry blinked in surprise and Neville beamed. He had charmed a muggle CD player to work without batteries, and then spent all night learning to work it. He had found a girl who was known for her intense love of muggle entertainment (a pure-blood Slytherin, ironically) and asked her to owl her mother to send her the happiest CD she could think of. The girl happened to be Japanese, and had immediately thought of Shinohara Tomoe, and sent for her Supermodel CD. Neville figured that as long as it sounded happy, it didn't matter what the lyrics were, and promised to return the CD as soon as possible. Seiya, the Slytherin girl, pleased that someone had taken an interest in muggle media, kindly overlooked the fact that Neville was a Gryffindor and said he could return it anytime before school ended. After all, she hadn't brought her CD player, so it wasn't a great loss to her at the moment.

The song continued and a smile tugged at the corners of Draco's mouth.

"Neville?" she asked. "What on earth…?"

"I like it!" Neville grinned. "C'mon! Listen! Isn't it cute?"

Ron was smiling despite himself.

"Where did you ever get something like that?" Harry asked, also finding himself smiling. Neville beamed.

"From Seiya Nakamoto." He said, proud that he had talked to a Slytherin and come out on top.

"The Slytherin girl?!" Hermione asked in surprise. Neville nodded. "So it's muggle music then?"

"Yeah!" Neville said. "But isn't it great?"

No one could argue. It was cute and cheery, and soon Seamus was humming along and dancing around. The song finished too soon, and Dean asked Neville to play it again. Neville looked at the machine for a moment before hitting a button that started the song over. This time Seamus started dancing right away. He pulled Ron along with him.

"C'mon! Dance!" he giggled. Hermione blushed and shook her head, but Dean pulled her near Seamus and Ron and started dancing. Shyly she followed his lead. Draco grinned and began dancing as well. Harry joined her. Soon the other students joined in. Dancing, laughing Gryffindors of all ages were soon everywhere. The CD continued to play through over and over and even Neville joined the dancing. He had managed to put the CD on 'repeat all' before hand.

"Majikaru ni detekuru kurukuru mirakuru!" Draco sang, spinning Harry around. The ebony haired boy laughed. Everyone had caught on to Kurukuru Mirakuru quickly, and every time the girl on the CD sang the words "kurukuru mirakuru" everyone shouted it along with her. "Mirakuru kuru kuru kuru kuru kuru kuru kuru yeah!" caught on quickly too. No one had any idea that they were actually singing "cle cle miracle" but they were having fun, so it didn't matter. Someone had conjured up a magical disco ball, and spots of coloured light were everywhere. Suddenly the portal burst open and McGonagall stared at the students in shock, but only a few noticed her. Neville was one of them. He froze in horror. He was going to get detention for sure…

"Professor!" Draco called in delight. She pulled McGonagall into the room. "Come on! Dance!"

McGonagall looked at her strangely, but at the blonde's wide grin, she found herself fighting a smile. Harry danced over.

"Hello!" he greeted McGonagall. "Care to dance?"

He offered his hand and McGonagall stared at it, surprised. Then she smiled slightly.

"It'd be my pleasure Potter." She said, trying not to laugh as Harry pulled her into the mass of students and she began to dance. Neville sighed in relief. The students who noticed their teacher stopped dancing and stared. After awhile though, most everyone had seen her, and they resumed dancing. Ultra Relax was playing when people began to tire, and started just hanging around, talking and laughing like they were at a party, which as far as they were concerned, they were. Even McGonagall and Hermione struck up a conversation. Everyone was having a good time when Snape burst in.

He flinched, hearing the cutesy music over the Gryffindor's voices. The confused face of Remus Lupin peered around Snape's shoulder.

"You didn't tell me they were having a party." Remus said. "What's the occasion?"

"Obviously they're celebrating the fact that Ms. Weasley will not be attending Hogwarts anymore." Snape said. McGonagall noticed the two adults and excused herself from Hermione.

"Remus!" she greeted, smiling. Then the smile vanished and she turned to Snape. "Severus."

"Minerva." Snape gave a slight nod, but Remus grinned.

"Hi Minerva!" he said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Wonderful!" McGonagall replied. "But what are you _doing here?"_

Remus's smile turned sad and he glanced pointedly over at Harry who was giggling and flirting with Draco. McGonagall nodded.

"Well, Sirius will be pleased to see you." she said. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius' here?"

"Hi Remmie!" a voice yelled as Remus was suddenly, and forcefully, tackle hugged by what appeared to be a flying black ball. Remus blinked. He was on the ground, on his back, staring straight up at Sirius Black, who was seated on his chest.

"S-Sirius?" he choked out. Not because of overwhelming emotion or shock, but because a full-grown man was sitting on his chest, making breathing difficult. Sirius resisted the urge to lick Remus' face in dog-like fashion, and got up, allowing the sandy-haired man to stand and attempt to regain his dignity. Once standing, Remus favored Sirius with a sugary smile, and Snape eyed the two with distaste.

"If you have no need of my company, I'll be leaving now." He said flatly. Remus turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you for…being civil." He said, it obviously being the only compliment he could find. Snape eyed him, turned, and exited the room dramatically, cape flying. Meanwhile, Draco had excused herself from Harry, and had slunk up to Hermione.

"Um, Hermione?" she asked quietly. "I need one of those white stick things."

Hermione held back her laughter and discreetly handed Draco a tampon. Draco shoved it in her robes and made a face.

"I hate being a girl." She said flatly.

"Don't we all." Hermione said, grinning. "Don't we all."

Harry ended up going over to a couch were Ron, half drunk, was sitting in Seamus' lap, giggling, retelling his adventures from first year.

"And then I says, I says to him, 'nah! We's gotta play 'cross the board!" he said dramatically. Seamus, Parvati, and Dean, equally drunk, roared with laughter. Harry fidgeted. Draco returned a few minutes later to rescue him, however, and the two moved away from their drunk friends. Remus and Sirius intercepted them on their way up to the dorms.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry cried in delight.

"Outta the way oldies." Draco grouched. Sirius smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Aw, is the little evil girl in a bad mood?" he teased. Draco glared.

"Who's your…uh, friend, Harry?" Remus asked, smiling. Harry grinned.

"This is my, er, girlfriend." He said. "Let's go upstairs, and I'll explain."

Draco grumbled something about inconsiderate adults, but didn't cause a scene. The four headed upstairs.

A few minutes later a shout echoed down to the common room.

"I **KNEW IT!!"**

~ * ~

After the party, everyone was in a considerably better mood, and they all forgot about Ginny not being there. She was never all that important anyhow.

~ * ~

Meanwhile, the rest of the evening passed without incident, and morning dawned bright and early, much to the disgust of one Severus Snape. The tall man dragged himself out of bed, and went into his bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror.

"I'm not a grease ball." He said firmly. Nonetheless, as he had last time he uttered those same words, he took a shower. "Stupid Gryffindor girl. What does she know?"

Yes, what _did Miss Mornings know? Not much, that was certain. Or at least, so Snape hoped. She had known that he had dumped James Potter in favor of Lucius Malfoy. She had known that, not only was he a deatheater, he was spying for Dumbledore, she…How much did she really know? Lupin being here wasn't going to help put his mind at ease either. What if Mornings knew…no, she couldn't. But if she did…he decided that, just in case, he was going to be a bit nicer to the blonde girl and her annoying, perfect boyfriend. After his shower, Snape dried off and dressed. Then he opened his door. And closed it again in shock._

"Sevvie!" whined a female voice from the other side of the door. "That was rude!"

Snape reluctantly opened the door again. The young woman on the other side of the door was very short, with shoulder length, curly red hair with black streaks in it, brown eyes, and a big grin. Her eyes were rimmed in black and her lips were painted crimson. Snape stared at her.

"Red?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. The woman smiled.

"Well, I couldn't _always have green hair and lips!" she said before pulling the tall potion's master into a hug._

"I never understood why you and Keiko always insisted that your hair and lips _had to be the same colour." Snape said flatly. "What are you doing here?"_

"I'm here to protect the school!" the woman said, striking a pose. Snape smirked cruelly.

"Right." He said, obviously not believing her. The young woman wilted a bit.

"Sevvie, I mean it." She said. "Dumbles asked me and a few others to come stay here as extra security from Voldie. Remmie's here and Inky…"

"Yes, I've seen them." Snape said flatly. "And honestly, Lilia, stop using all those ridiculous nicknames."

"No." Lilia said. "So, is it true that Jamie and Petal's boy is here? And Sissy's?"

"Shall we talk about this on the way to breakfast?" Snape said flatly. Lilia blinked.

"Oh, alright." They began walking.

"In answer to your question, yes Potter's son is here." Snape growled. "However, the Malfoy's boy is currently away in an exchange student program."

"Damn." Lilia said. "I wanted to meet him. He sounds adorable."

Snape sighed. He had never liked Lilia, she was far too irritating and…insane for him to deal with. Not to mention her major mood swings. She could be cute and giggly one moment, then dark and morbid the next. It was…unnerving, and Snape had never had the patience to deal with her. The redhead had apparently not grown up since he'd seen her last, in other words, Black would be delighted to see her. He'd never known how Narcissa and Keiko could stand to be around her, but they were all good friends none-the-less. Oddly enough, the hyperactive cutie skipping along next to him was also one of the most malicious Slytherins Hogwarts had ever seen, despite her annoying tendency to befriend students from all the houses, including the retched Marauders. And that mood swing thing…Snape shuddered. He didn't want to be around when she went into morbid mode.

~ * ~

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Sirius were all seated together at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when Remus came running into the room. He sat down next to Sirius, grinning his pretty face off.

"Padfoot! You'll never believe who's coming down the hall with Snape!!" he squealed. Sirius blinked, but he didn't have a chance to question, because at that moment a loud squeal rang out.

"REMMIE! INKY!!"

Sirius's eyes widened.

"Lilia?" he said as he was glomped by the small woman. "I thought you were coming next week!"

Lilia turned and glomped Remus.

"I missed you too much to stay away!" she giggled at the two men. Harry and his friends stared. Lilia blinked at them. Then she glomped Harry. 

"Emerald! You're Petal and Jamie's boy!"

Harry's eyes widened considerably as the pretty woman hugged him. Then she spotted Ron and glomped him too.

"And you're Artie and Apple's youngest boy!"

No one had a chance to say anything else to the enthusiastic redhead, because she had just spotted Dumbledore.

"Dumbles!" she giggled, racing up to give him a hug too. Harry blinked.

"Dumbles?" he asked. Sirius laughed.

"She has a nickname for everyone." He said. "Just wait, if she's hanging around, she'll have nicknames for all of you too."

The group of Gryffindors watched in shock as Lilia hugged all the teachers, calling them by their ridiculous nicknames. McGonagall was 'Kitty', Flitwick was 'Shorty', and Sprout was 'Chlorophyll' just to name a few. After giving 'Sevvie' a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lilia headed down to sit with the Gryffindors.

"This sucks." She said as soon as she sat down. "Why can't we sit with the Slytherins?"

"Because you're the only Slytherin among us, Lilia. We're all Gryffindors." Remus said logically, buttering a piece of toast. He glanced at Draco. "Sort of."

"Who are you?" Draco asked. Lilia blinked.

"You look freakishly like Sissy, ya know that, Lovely?" she said in response. Draco blinked.

"Sissy?"

"Narcissa." Lilia said. "As in, Malfoy."

"You know her?" Draco asked. Lilia laughed.

"Yeah! We were in the same house and year! I was one of her best friends!" she giggled. Draco nearly choked.

"You were Narcissa Malfoy's best friend?!" he asked in shock. Lilia looked at him in confusion.

"Well, not really. She liked Keiko better than me, but I was good friends with her. Is that a problem?" she asked. Draco pulled herself together.

"No, I just figured Mrs. Malfoy would keep more…dignified company." She sneered.

"Oh, get off your high horse." Ron muttered. Lilia giggled.

"Lovely is Drakie." She said, grinning. "Am I right? This little flower is Lucy and Sissy's little dragon?"

The group stared at her.

"Lilia is right, is she not?" Lilia asked, tilting her head. Then she grinned. "Don't take Lilia for a fool. She _is a Slytherin after all."_

"And a right good one too." Sirius said. "Though you'dve been a fine Gryffindor."

"Nah, I'dve been bored out of my mind by all the chivalry, nobleness, and honor." Lilia grinned. "I swear, you were all so _good you practically gave of sparkles. Not that being 'good' stopped you from getting into trouble."_

"Better to break rules than laws." Remus shot back. Lilia pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"The end justifies the means." She said. "I helped people."

"And killed people along the way." Remus said.

"Minor inconveniences."

"You're horrible."

"You're too noble."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Evil bitch."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Murderer."

"Dumbledore's lap dog."

"Okay, you can stop now." Sirius said. "Don't want you at each other's throats too soon now, do we."

Remus crossed his arms and turned his back on Lilia. Lilia stuck her tongue out at Remus's back.

"Honestly you two." Sirius smirked. "Decide whether you love each other or hate each other."

Remus sputtered for a moment, while Lilia blinked rapidly, much to the amusement of the Gryffindor kids.

"So you've been called to help protect the school?" Harry asked. Lilia beamed and struck a pose.

"Got that right, Emerald!" she declared. "Slytherin I may be, but I'm not some little lapdog for Voldie."

Hermione choked on her juice.

"Run that by me again?" Ron said, eyes wide. Lilia blinked.

"Hm? That I'm not Voldie's lapdog?" she asked. Ron, Sirius, and Seamus roared with laughter. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Remus grinned, and Neville gave a nervous smile.

"Voldie!" Seamus cackled. "I love it!"

"Not so scary sounding now, is he?" Hermione grinned.

"Think he'd mind if I called him that, next time we meet?" Harry laughed quietly. Draco smiled.

"Take a picture." She said. "I'd love to show my dad the look on Voldie's face when he his nickname!"

"He wouldn't waste time on expressions." Lilia said, her voice suddenly serious, and a bit lower. "You'd be dead before the words came out of your mouth, Potter."

"Shit." Sirius mumbled. Lilia looked harshly at him.

"Something wrong, Black?" she hissed. "It's true, and you know it. He wants the Potter boy dead, and he won't waste time with delicious torture."

"We don't want to hear about it Benson." Remus said coldly. "Go tell it to them."

He pointed at the Slytherin table.

"They're always willing to be given new ideas."

Lilia's suddenly dark eyes flickered over the table, and rested on Neville.

"You, Longbottom, isn't it?" she asked. Neville nodded nervously. "Seen your parents lately? Better watch out, the Dark Lord wants the job finished. If he has his way, you'll be in with them before your twentieth birthday."

Neville squeaked and shuddered. Remus glared at the redhead.

"Get lost Benson. Go on over to the slimy gits you belong with." He growled. Lilia stood up sharply.

"As if I'd want to be around you freaks." She tossed her hair and stalked over to the Slytherin table, where she quickly engaged Blaise Zabini in an obviously morbid conversation. Sirius shook his head.

"Interesting girl." Draco said, unfazed. The other Gryffindors were all stunned.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said. "She's a bit…unstable."

"That's an understatement." Hermione said, staring after the woman.

"Mind, she'll be a bit better when Keiko shows up." Remus said. "She always managed to balance Lilia out a bit."

"That's my mother's best friend then?" Draco asked. "Keiko?"

"Keiko Nakamoto? I've heard of her!" Ron said. "Isn't she that Japanese witch who works with rare magical creatures like Thestral winged horses and snidgets?"

"Yeah, that's her." Sirius said. "Right little bitch that one."

"I liked her." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, she liked you too." He said. "However, she hated me. And the feeling was mutual. She was horrid. Cruel as they come."

"Sirius, just because she didn't want to sleep with you doesn't make her a monster." Remus said flatly. Sirius blushed.

"That's not the only reason I don't like her."

"Okay, so she was a bit…aloof. Maybe a bit sarcastic. Okay, so she was a female Snape/Malfoy clone." Remus sighed. "But she was damn smart, and we often did our homework together."

"A parselmouth isn't she?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded. "I think she's fascinating. I've read all about her. She breeds Re'em on an island a ways off the coast of Japan. She keeps a variety of intensely rare pets including a black phoenix, the only known miniature dragon, and get this, a tamed lethifold. Oh and an Augurey, but that's not all that rare. She's one of the most famous witches/wizards in all of Magizoology's…"

"Hermione." Draco said. "Shut up."

Hermione frowned at her, but didn't continue. By this time, breakfast had finished, and the Gryffindors stood to head to their first class, Charms. Remus and Sirius stayed seated.

(Random author's note: I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!! YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!)

"So, have you heard who else will be arriving?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"I heard Ruby Candidum would be coming." Remus replied. "But from what I can tell, she's the only other Gryffindor."

"They're not all Slytherins are they?" Sirius groaned. Remus shook his head.

"Heavens no." he said. "Too risky. Too many of the Slytherins from our time at Hogwarts are deatheaters. No, I believe that Keiko and Lilia are the only Slytherins. River Nagaoka, Wynter Torres, and Autumn Clarke from Ravenclaw are all coming, and I think a Hufflepuff is coming too, but I could be wrong."

"Ruby's coming?" Sirius asked. "You sure?"

Remus nodded. Sirius' eyes darkened.

"Moony, do you remember what happened in 6th year?" he asked quietly. Remus sighed.

"Yes Padfoot."

"Well, if you want my opinion, that was never resolved, and now we're gathering the same people together again."

"It'll be alright. We're adults now."

"I just…want to make sure we're…you know, alright."

"Sirius, I'm not going to leave you."

"I just…"

"Don't worry. They're just going to have to accept it. I'm taken now."

Sirius was slightly reassured, but then again, Remus only knew half of the real story.

~ * ~

I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!! RIVER PROPOSED!!!! BY A WATERFALL!!!! WAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!! I'M SO INSANELY EXCITED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! _I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!! TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN ON EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams happily* Review please!!!!!_


End file.
